


The Cards Will Tell

by mattysones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: Arthur is worried that Alfred's passions will lead to a war, but forgets to keep himself in check. FrUK. One-sided USUK. Cardverse.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on ff.net
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8114722/1/The-Cards-Will-Tell

**Chapter 1**

"Arthur she's so beautiful, I can't wait for you to meet her!" The White King, Matthew Williams, rambled, bouncing with energy. His dark-skinned and stocky Rook stood behind him smiling. They were in Arthur's study where Arthur kept all his work and also a (arguably) small personal library (with shelves filled with books and maps clear to the ceiling). The curtains were drawn to reveal the streaming sun, lighting the room's blue and purple decor.

Arthur couldn't help but let his brother-in-law's excitement infect him, "When will the date be?" He grinned.

Matthew beamed, "We're setting the wedding for the spring of next year. I'm here to make an official announcement to Spades, but I wanted to see you personally."

Arthur's lips twitched a little higher, "Yao will be miffed that you didn't see him first." He bowed his head slightly, "But thank you for seeing me. I am happy you're happy."

If possible Matthew's smile became brighter. Foregoing formalities he stepped behind Arthur's desk to bend and draw Arthur in a great hug. Arthur stiffened from his chair but returned the hug with a hearty pat.

Matthew pulled back and stepped away to give Arthur his space, "I have missed you." He said affectionately, "I want you to know that no good feelings are intended to be lost over this arrangement."

Arthur leaned back into his chair and twirled his quill pen between his fingers, "Clubs will find offense that you visited Spades first instead of them."

The White King scoffed lightly, "And Alfred will find offense that I'm marrying a Braginski."

Katya Braginski. The King of Clubs' older sister - The same king who The King of Spades despised. Arthur sighed, "Will you be staying the night before moving on?"

Matthew nodded, "If our presence welcome."

Arthur smiled, "Friends of Spades are always welcome."

Much of dinner was spent listening to the Jack of Spades complain.

"Do you know how bad this will look? I have my work cut out for me," Wang Yao chastised while waving his fork at the White King. Matthew was amused. "One of our closest allies is marrying our closest enemy.I think you are trying to give me an aneurysm."

"Well, I'm not marrying her brother..."

The King of Spades chimed in from his end of the table, "I would have thought you'd be happier about this, Wang."

Yao bristled at the casual use of his first name, "I AM happy for his Highness," He snarled, "Congratulations on your future coupling. May you spawn many children."

Matthew laughed despite the Jack's rudeness.

Arthur tidily cut a piece of his steak, "What I believe Lord Yao is trying to say, is that you've created a public relations nightmare for us, Matthew."

Matthew looked at his food sheepishly, "I know exactly what I've done. The Black Kingdom is none too happy either, but White is far enough away they are not too concerned that the marriage is for military reasons." He looked to his brother, "Alfred, I need you to know that this is not intended to purposely anger you. I..." Matthew hesitated and chewed his lip, meeting his brother's bright blue gaze, "I'm truly in love with her."

The table fell silent as it looked to the King of Spades. He was smiling but his face was tight and his eyes flashed before he made a show of relaxing, "Hahhah! I can't be mad at you for falling in love, huh?"

Arthur frowned as Alfred's laughter rang in the dining hall. Lies did not sit well with Arthur. His position as Queen put him in charge of foreign affairs and treaties. Arthur had much influence in the King's decisions, but if Alfred had made up his mind to do something _irrevocably stupid_ the King's stubbornness always won against sense.

The King's position was to ratify any agreements, issue pardons, and also be at the head of any military campaigns. The problem with their positions was that Arthur and Alfred were better at each other's duties. Alfred was an excellent negotiator as long as someone told him what he was negotiating for, Arthur was unrivaled in assisting military tactics but also political moves.

He tried to put his gut feelings out of his thoughts when Alfred's voice came back to him, "Matthew, I got it!" Alfred looked like he was about to jump out of his chair, "Why don't we have a 'you're getting married' party here in Spades! After you're done traveling of course."

Yao and Arthur glanced at each other.

Matthew was at a loss for words but nodded.

Alfred shoved a fork-full of potatoes in his mouth and kept talking, "We'll invite everyone!" His voice was muffled though food, "And they'll be like, EVERYONE. King Alfred threw the most amazing party for Clubs and White! You don't throw parties for people you don't like!"

Arthur bit his tongue.

"Then that bastard Ivan can't say I didn't give my blessing."

Matthew moved past the comment smoothly and continued with another topic.

Arthur's stomach churned. He fought the urge to close his eyes as he let his mind wander from the dinner table conversations.

-0-0-0-0-

Arthur and Alfred walked silently to their bed chambers side-by-side. Alfred was staring off in a moment of thoughtfulness while Arthur remained quiet out of weariness. Arthur's chamber came first and Arthur stopped and looked at Alfred questioningly.

Alfred looked back and grinned almost shyly, "Sleep with me tonight?"

Arthur nodded and ducked into his room to retrieve his night clothes. As Arthur gathered his things he mused that the Captain of the Guard, the Ten of Spades, had probably been telling Alfred ghost stories again. Alfred hadn't asked for his company for nearly two weeks. In truth Arthur didn't mind being Alfred's comfort blanket because he loved him dearly.

Their betrothal had been established when Alfred had been eight-years-old and Arthur 12. In the next six years Arthur acted as a sort of mentor to young Alfred (though not always a good one. He had been 12 after all) and they grew very close. Arthur had watched Alfred grow and was still watching.

Alfred had grown to be very handsome. And Arthur, though Arthur acted like an old man by anyone else's standards, was 23 and not made of stone.

Guilt always hit him in waves when he couldn't keep his mind or eyes from wandering to the boy he loved very much, but not platonically. Alfred didn't make Arthur's plight easier by openly undressing (why shouldn't he?) or with the casual touches (they'd known each other for years). Arthur recoiled at least from the touching when he realized it was happening. Though a hand on his shoulder was never remotely sexual between the two of them, he felt he shouldn't encourage himself by memorizing the feeling of Alfred's body next to his.

Logic never overrode the biological despite Arthur's best intentions, and lust smoldered in him when he entered Alfred's bedchamber to see him half-naked and muscular and tan. Arthur shut his eyes for a moment to collect himself.

They would go to bed tonight. Alfred would complain about ghost stories and Arthur would chastise him. They would wake in the morning for breakfast and Arthur would go about his work like always.

Like always.

Alfred turned to greet Arthur when his face fell a bit, "You look like you're in a shitty mood."

Arthur wondered not for the first time if Alfred even desired sex. He'd certainly never heard of any exploits. Or maybe the servants kept the gossip from him. Arthur grunted noncommittally as he began changing, "It has been a long day."

Alfred glanced at the bed nervously, "You don't mind tonight? Right? Uh..."

Arthur was no virgin, but he was nothing if not fiercely loyal and obligated to defend his integrity. Marriage held some sort of sanctity in his own morals … even though he was less in a marriage and more in a business partnership.

Arthur scoffed as he buttoned his nightshirt, "You should stop listening to Carriedo's wives' tales before the ghosts make your brain rot."

Alfred paled, "They can do that?"

Arthur hadn't had sex in three years since their marriage. Alfred was beautiful and in front of him. Like always.

He mentally piled ash on the smolder flaring in his belly.

Arthur lightly tapped the back of Alfred's head and starting crawling under the covers,"You are daft. Of course not you fool."

Alfred grinned and climbed in after him, "You used your nice insults so that means you're not really irritated."

"I'm always irritated when you're being stupid." Arthur huffed, "I guess two idiots will always get along swimmingly."

Alfred pouted as they situated themselves to be comfortable, "Antonio tells the best stories though. He gets them from the other knights and trainees."

They settled with Arthur tucked up to his chin in blankets, and Alfred's back pressed to his side. Arthur reached down and lightly carded his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"You should be learning war tactics, not befriending your soldiers."

Alfred hesitated before he relaxed in their soft bed and Arthur's petting, "They're more likely to die for me if I show them I'm not a prick." The 'like you' was left unspoken.

Arthur paused before closing his eyes and sinking into his pillows, "I suppose."

They lay in silence for a while before Alfred spoke up softly, "Don't fall asleep before me?"

Arthur's smile was hidden by the dark, "Of course not."

Like always.

-0-0-0-0-

Arthur couldn't bring himself to concentrate the next morning. The windows by his desk gave a view of the castle courtyard, speckled with wandering nobility who meandered in the spring sun. He sighed.

There was a brisk knock before the study door opened without his permission. Yao bustled in with a stack of paperwork and a mouthful of instructions, "Your Highness, a letter has come for you by bird and here are some files that requires your attention," Yao clipped and held out more paperwork. When Arthur stared at the stack without moving Yao raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a moment, Yao?" Arthur asked dryly.

Yao said in a deadpan, "I never have a moment Your Highness. What may I assist you with?"

Arthur took the folders and loose work and tossed it on his "to do" pile, "I require you take tea with me." He said casually.

Yao sighed, "Yes, your Highness."

Two hours and a game of Bridge later, Yao and Arthur still sat by the windows chatting quietly. While the Jack and Queen were not exactly friends, they were amicable with each other and shared several interests. Mindless chatter was not difficult between them, and mindless is what Arthur desperately needed at the moment.

When they lapsed in their conversation, Yao cleared his throat and looked at Arthur over his teacup, "Your Highness," he started. Arthur frowned, sensing business in the Jack's tone. He nodded. Yao sat a little straighter, "I believe you should take the time to look closely at that letter."

Arthur grunted, "Do you know its contents?"

Yao shook his head, "No, Your Highness, but it came by bird early this morning from the King of Diamonds. Addressed to you."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Why would he address me and not Alfred? Are you sure it's not from Queen Lilli?"

"It's not. Which is why I believe you should read it soon."

Queens corresponded with the queens, kings with the kings, and jacks with the jacks because their duties usually required their counterparts' attentions. The King of Diamonds addressing a queen was most unusual.

"Your Highness, may I speak freely?"

Arthur sat down from where he left his seat to retrieve said letter, "Of course Yao," he broke the yellow wax seal that had an imprint of a crowfoot flower - part of Diamonds' royal crest, "Your input is always welcome."

Yao tapped his fingers against his cup, "Everyone knows your talents for warfare."

Arthur glanced up sharply. Yao returned the gaze, "Spades will not be the only kingdom upset about the White King's marriage."

Thoughts whirled through Arthur's mind about each kingdom's economy and _why_ in Suit anyone would want to invade Clubs, or even the White Kingdom.

The Kingdom of Clubs was a vast, snowy land, the largest of any of the kingdoms with a large population and limited farmland if the population was lucky and didn't have a famine from year to year. Clubs was so poor, traders often didn't bother visiting because they would lose money. Clubs did have a rich Eastern culture with spices and cloth, but that area was isolated from the majority of Clubs. The East might as well have been a different kingdom.

So why would anyone want to start a war for Clubs? It was nearly useless, and the Eastern parts blocked by mountains.

Arthur felt the coldness in his gut from last night return.

A land grab.

"Spades will not be the only upset," Arthur said after a moment, "But Clubs is too poor to bother with."

Yao closed his eyes, "Through Clubs is the East."

"No one wants to climb a mountain with an army." Arthur insisted tersely.

Yao opened his eyes and scanned Arthur's face, brown depths searching and making Arthur feel naked. He met the baring gaze, trying to read Yao's own expression to find what the other was looking for.

Yao remained expressionless, "With you, I'm sure a mountain will be a minor hindrance."

Arthur felt baited.

At that moment, The King of Spades made himself known and the door flew open, draft and all, sending papers flying.

"Arthuuuuur," Alfred called loudly, "Wang!" He pointed at Yao whose eye twitched, "Everyone's looking for you and," He walked in the room gesturing broadly, "I run my ass off taking care of business AND looking for both of you and here I find you having a tea party!"

Arthur sipped his tea delicately, "We were taking a much-needed break, Alfred. You're welcome to join us."

Alfred pouted, "Maybe if you were having a coffee party." He frowned a bit, "But really, I'm out there listening to 'Your Highness, where's His Prissiness Yao' and I'm nearly having a heart-attack thinking you've just fallen off the face of Suit so you really need to get going before the castle collapses or something."

Arthur smiled faintly. If Alfred's disheveled blue suit was any indication, he really had been running everywhere. Alfred was nothing if not a hard worker. Sometimes Arthur thought hard work was the only thing that made Alfred a successful king.

Yao tried and failed at not showing irritation at being called "His Prissiness" (More likely, "His Lordship") and stood up stiffly, gathering his things.

"Please think about our conversation, Queen Arthur." Yao said lightly, and stalked out of the room.

Alfred watched Yao leave, turning back to Arthur when the door closed, "What was that about?" He asked, plopping in Yao's vacated seat.

Arthur shrugged, thinking quickly, "Nothing important. He was only saying he thought red roses would complement the blue rose bushes in the garden."

"Huh." Alfred looked at him doubtfully, before something seemed to light up in his head, "Would that make, like," he made a vague gesture in the air with a finger, "The roses turn purple eventually? That'd be pretty awesome!"

Arthur refrained from chuckling, "What did you need, Alfred?"

"Oh!" Alfred reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a wad of crinkled papers, spreading them out on Arthur's tea table, "So Antonio was talking about how he just got more soldiers and needed orders on where to distribute everyone but you know I'm no good at this stuff so I thought..."

Arthur unintentionally started tuning Alfred out as he rambled about defensive plans, watching him talk but not hearing. His mind flitted from the conversation with Yao, to last night, to planning Matthew's celebration party to anything but war-related plans and oh, Alfred really did belong in the sunlight, not some musty old study. The sunbeams from the window made his eyes glitter blue.

Alfred slammed his hand on the tea table, "So what do you think of that!" He asked excitedly.

Arthur blinked back into reality, "Oh, uh," He hadn't heard a thing, "I'm sure that will work just fine."

Alfred smirked, "I just said we should replace Antonio with a bear because the other armies will be scared shitless when they see the Captain of the Guard is a fucking _bear_."

Arthur paled a bit.

Alfred laughed lightly, "You should really take the day off. You've been acting weird for a few days."

Arthur flustered when he thought of all the work he had to do, "Oh, no! I can't! There's too much-"

Alfred stood and glared at Arthur sternly, "No! As my queen I can't have you exhausted and screwing up your work." Arthur gaped silently. Alfred nodded sagely, "I would not be fulfilling my husbandly duties if I let you keep going like this."

 _I should show you what your husbandly duties_ really _are_. Arthur abruptly imagined a large wall that line of thinking was not allowed to pass.

"It's …" Alfred pulled out his spade-shaped pocket watch and glanced, "...Almost lunch anyway. Just do whatever for the rest of the day and I'll tell everyone to leave you alone."

Arthur sighed, "Of course Your Highness. Whatever you wish." He wasn't fighting the order that much anyway.

Alfred's nose wrinkled, "Don't call me that, it's weird."

Arthur smiled and stood, setting to tidy things, "Go on to lunch then. I will join you after I put away some things."

When Alfred smiled he radiated, "Good! I'll see you shortly!" He bounded out of the study, leaving the door wide open.

Arthur's expression smoothed to something more troubled. He closed the door quietly and looked back at his tea table where the opened letter went unread. He picked the letter up and opened it, sneezing when the strong scent of perfume wafted at him.

A pressed, yellow rose fell out of the letter onto the carpet, and Arthur stared at it blankly before reading.

_To His Majesty, Queen Arthur Kirkland of Spades,_

_Our correspondence is most strange being you have only written to my most lovely Queen Lilli. My intentions have everything to do with our amicable foreign relations, although I am afraid Queen Lilli's delicate sensibilities do not lend her to all matters related to her position. Under normal circumstance I would speak to His Majesty, The King of Spades as per custom, but I find circumstance can lead anyone to make exceptions. Perhaps this can attributed to my reign is only one year your senior; I am new and idealistic.I hope you do not find my personal concessions an insult to your king. I certainly mean no animosity. Quite the contrary, I contact you on unofficial means only to acquaint each other._

_I am aware my dear cousin, King Matthew of the White Kingdom, will approach you soon about his future marriage. How joyful I am for him! He alerted me unofficially only because we are so close, and I have kept this information hidden so not to cause a stir. You, Queen Arthur, are the official first because he values the Kingdom of Spades' friendship the most. I can speak for the White King personally; He also means no animosity with his alliance, the dear boy._

_On these matters of alliances I wish to speak to you personally to keep peace. I do not wish to create more tension between our fine kingdoms than exists already, especially between the passionate Kings of Spades and Clubs._

_I intend to arrive at your homestead within a fortnight of this letter's date. I trust you will receive me; There will only be three of us travelling and we will do so quietly._

_Please regard this letter as an extension of friendship. As I cannot include an olive branch or watch for a tiny messenger bird such as my Pierre, to carry, I offer you a rose. I am eager for our first greetings._

_Yours Most Sincerely,_

_King Francis Bonnefoy of Diamonds_

Arthur groaned and passed a hand over his eyes, knowing in his heart that Yao's insinuations were correct. As brilliant as Arthur was, he was not one for intrigues, and his gut roiled at the thought of having war talks behind his king's back.

He sat back in his plush desk chair, sank heavily and thought of how he would justify King Francis' spontaneous visit. More so, King Francis was known to arrive glamorously and with all the fanfare and dressings. Arthur had never been subject to King Francis' known flamboyance because the only time he had caught a glimpse of him was at Arthur and Alfred's joint coronation and marriage. Then there had been so much fanfare King Francis had hardly been distinct. The future meeting would truly be their first.

Arthur closed his eyes and debated on how much longer his heart could last with an impending war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: The real title of this story is "Ivan Braginski Finally Didn't Do It".
> 
> I started this while reading Game of Thrones and you can basically consider Arthur Ned Stark...also it might explain why this plot is ending up cRaZy. The Cards Will Tell is not actually a crossover though.
> 
> Well. Maybe a crossover into INSANITY.
> 
> I wholeheartedly accept any constructive criticisms. I am lacking a beta atm.


	2. Chapter 2

Alfred had of course been suspicious of King Francis' sudden arrival. Arthur thanked the Deity that Alfred was a bit slow on uptakes. Alfred certainly wasn't stupid but he wasn't quick-witted. Arthur knew that time was the only thing keeping Alfred from realizing politics were in the making right under his nose.

Until Alfred caught on Arthur guessed he had about a week before Alfred started questioning him harder. Arthur would have to work quickly...and hopefully peacefully.

King Francis arrived quietly as promised though the actual reception as a bit louder. Dinner was being prepared in the Great Hall so King Francis and his companions were greated by the smell of a feast as they bypassed and were led to the throne room.

"His Royal Majesty King Francis, the King of Diamonds! Accompanying him is his most honored Lordship, Vash Zwingli, the Jack of Diamonds! Also is Joan D'Hooke, the Ten of Diamonds!" The herald announced before ducking out.

Alfred and Arthur were waiting, standing dressed in slightly less formal wear as would be typical for an official visit. The throne room was draped in velvet purples and blues, making the bright yellow crowfoot embroidered to the travelers from Diamonds' clothes seem to glow. Arthur inspected their guests - though dusty from travel they were all blond and pretty and held themselves proudly.

Alfred stood up, grinning, "Francis! Welcome to my home and kingdom. I am always delighted to receive you. Diamonds will always be a friend of Spades."

King Francis bowed deeply, his arms extended with flourish, "And I am grateful for your kindness." he peeked up through a curtain of hair that had fallen over his face, "I am glad you are well."

Arthur watched as Alfred grinned and hopped from the throne podium and embraced Francis, "I only saw you two years ago for business but it's good to see you." Alfred looked at Francis' companions, "And who are your friends?"

Francis stepped back and gestured, "This is the Jack of Diamonds, Vash Zwingli."

Vash, young-looking but stone-faced nodded politely.

"And this is my Captain of the Guard, the Ten of Diamonds, Joan D'Hooke." Francis seemed to puff proudly as he gestured to the woman wearing leather armor who stood with the stance of a soldier.

Joan bowed deeply, "At your service."

Alfred grinned and took her hand to kiss it, "A pleasure, ma'am."

Arthur bristled from his viewpoint on the short podium. The boy could be charming when he wanted to be. He eyes drifted to Francis who was watching him also.

Alfred followed Francis' gaze, "Oh!" He seemed to just remember Arthur standing behind them, "This is my Queen of Spades, Lord Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur nodded silently.

Francis lit like an oil lamp. He brushed past Alfred and boldly took Arthur's right hand to brush a kiss on it, "Just as handsome and surly as rumours would have it," Francis said pleasantly.

Arthur jerked his hand back rudely, face flushing without his permission. King Francis smirked. "Surly?" Arthur huffed, "How common to listen to rumors."

Alfred was suddenly stepping between the two of them, "So King Francis, friend," Alfred interjected stiffly. Arthur raised an eyebrow when he saw Alfred's smile had shifted to something unnatural, "Why _are_ you here?"

When Francis hesitated for a millisecond too long, Arthur spoke, "Of course he's here to discuss his contribution to Matthew's celebration party!" Arthur feigned contriteness, "My apologies Your Majesty," He said to Alfred, "I thought I had informed you after I received notice from Queen Lilli."

It did not escape Arthur's notice that Alfred visibly relaxed.

 _He knows_.

Alfred laughed, "Well, why don't we discuss that over dinner? You must be tired." He started leading everyone toward the door and in the direction of the most wonderful dinner smells.

Francis did not miss a beat after that, "I am very grateful for your reception King Alfred. Speaking of receptions-"

"You did say half." Arthur interrupted.

Alfred raised his eyebrows and looked between them.

Francis never faltered, "Of course my friend! Only the best for my dearest cousin."

The Ten and Jack of Diamonds fell in step behind the royals as they walked.

"That's awfully generous of you." Alfred frowned.

Francis waved flippantly, "I only want to show my love in the most generous way I know."

Arthur nearly gagged. He braced himself for what was sure to be an infuriating dinner.

-0-0-0-0-

Three days had passed and King Francis still had not approached Arthur about the letter. Rather, Francis had thrown himself fully into planning for the party after having been given permission to speak to any and all of the staff and servants who would be involved in preparations. The party was months away but it would be huge. Planning early was not unreasonable.

Arthur chose to ignore the visitors from Diamonds and really, King Francis was the only one of the three who was very loud and demanding. Arthur was not surprised that Francis and Alfred got along swimmingly.

The Jack of Diamonds only made himself visible during dinner and otherwise seemed to busy himself with Yao. The Jacks had a quiet respect for each other and Yao didn't mind the company.

The Ten of Diamonds however, had escaped Arthur's notice until on the third day of the Diamonds' visit, he found her sitting in his blue rose garden that was usually closed to the rest of the castle. He was surprised but not displeased to see someone occupying the stone bench which was usually his. He approached her quietly, taking in the outside air. The Ten seemed to be in deep thought.

"Good afternoon, Captain." Arthur greeted pleasantly. Joan turned to look at the Queen and nodded politely. Arthur sat next to her at a respectable distance, "Are you enjoying my garden?" A few artificial streams ran among rock gardens (Inspired by Yao). They sat in the center of the castle. The middle round and only open for the sky. They were surrounded by stone walls.

"It is very lovely," Joan smiled faintly. Arthur watched her inspect the area around them, "I heard that this is your creation."

"It is." Arthur said quietly but proudly, "With help from my magic. The Jack of Spades also finds his peace in here." Arthur gestured to the white rocks neatly combed, spanning their areas, "The stones were his idea."

"My King found it hard to believe such a gruff person such as yourself could make something so beautiful." Her voice smooth, merely stating a fact, "He finds your lack of grace grating."

Arthur looked away and frowned, "Well, Diamonds and Spades may have different definitions of 'graceful' and 'appropriate'."

Joan laughed quietly, "King Francis is odd amongst the rest of us."

Arthur snorted, "Queer is more like it."

Joan smirked, "You do not have to speak so delicately around me, Your Highness."

Arthur tilted his head toward her and smiled softly, "I find it is better to speak delicately around beautiful things. Crassness has no place amongst the lovely."

Joan frowned, "I am as delicate as any man." She turned and met Arthur's gaze, "I appreciate your compliments, Your Highness, but I am afraid I am already taken."

Arthur felt a stab of disappointment and his eyes flickered to the Captain's bare left hand, "Of course Captain. I did not mean to be presumptuous."

They comfortably sat for minutes taking in the tranquility of Arthur's garden. Silence was only broken by the artificial streams and Arthur found himself nodding into a doze while sitting. His eyes snapped back open when he heard Joan speak.

"King Francis will be coming to you tonight."

Arthur scowled, "I assume not about 'keeping the peace' as he wrote me?"

Joan fell silent for a long moment, "No." She said at length, and turned to regard him, "If you are as brilliant as rumor says you know what our visit is for."

"Again with rumors," Arthur spat, "Only fools believe what comes from fools' mouths."

Joan smiled, "You are not a personable man."

"I leave personable to Alfred." Arthur met her gaze, "It is not my job to impress an army. My duty is to _truly_ keep peace."

Their eyes were locked, "Some say you're the true King of Spades."

Then Arthur felt his heart stop and it occurred to him that the Ten of Diamonds had been waiting for him. He stood briskly, "I'm afraid there's no ego to stroke, Lady D'Hooke." He said shortly. He bowed deeply with his right hand over his chest, "It was a pleasure to have something more beautiful than my garden in my sights. Please stay as long as you like."

Joan's blue eyes burned him, but she smiled with the same tranquility as ever, "Thank you, Your Highness. Good evening."

Arthur nodded and walked out, without looking back.

-0-0-0-0-

Arthur retired to bed early that night but didn't change into his bed clothes. Instead he sat at the small tea table in his room with a book, occasionally glancing at the large, decorative pocket watch on his wall. A creature of habit, around midnight he began nodding off and it was nearly an hour later he heard a firm knock on his door, and he jolted awake.

He carefully picked up a dagger he kept with him in his chambers and opened the door just a crack. Vash Zwingli stood with a lantern. The Jack nodded and turned, gesturing for Arthur to follow him. Arthur lay his dagger on a nearby table and followed.

Arthur muttered his thanks to Zwingli before walking into Francis' guest room without knocking. Francis was sitting near the balcony, also not in his bed clothes.

Arthur shut the door and locked it, "Why are you here?" He asked coldly.

Francis turned with his eyebrows raised in surprise, "Not one for preamble, are we?" He said smoothly. He didn't bother standing, "Please, sit with me."

Arthur hesitated but drew up a spare chair nearby and sat himself across from Francis. He sat rigid with a leg crossed over a knee, while Francis sprawled and appeared unconcerned.

"I do not gain pleasure from sneaking around behind my King's back," Arthur said stonily, "These matters are Alfred's area of business anyway, I merely work out the details."

Francis regarded him coolly, "And what do you assume of 'these matters'?"

Arthur hesitated, "I assume nothing," He conceded, "All I have are insinuations and I will not make a fool of myself by pretending to know what you want from Spades."

Francis' smile was unfriendly, "Are _are_ a straightforward man, aren't you?"

Arthur studied the man's face, posture, body language - anything to pass a judgement with, "I only want to get this over with." he said plaintively.

Francis sighed and leaned further into his chair, "I am sure you wonder why I do not approach King Alfred."

Arthur stayed emotionless, "Yes."

"I am also sure you are aware that while King Alfred is kind and charismatic, everyone considers you to be the intelligence behind your kingdom."

Arthur actually was not aware, at least until very recently. Anger flared, "Then everyone underestimates King Alfred. He is young, but not a fool."

Francis smirked, "A bit of an oxymoron."

"I am only four years his senior."

Francis leaned forward and hissed, "And brilliant!" Arthur leaned back, unprepared for the response. Francis continued, "Alfred acts his age. That is not a character flaw, but a weakness amongst enemies who are wiser than him."

Arthur growled deeply, "I am _not_ Alfred's enemy."

"I did not say you were," Francis tried to pacify, "I am saying young Alfred is passionate and passion can make people make foolish choices. You are level-headed comparatively and people _know_. With Alfred's charisma and energy you two are a dangerous pair."

Arthur felt his blood run cold, never having been a person to respond to flattery, "And what would the King of Diamonds want with a potentially powerful set of monarchs?" He asked coldly.

"I want an official alliance between Spades and Diamonds." There. Francis finally wasn't speaking in the language of flatterers and liars.

"Why?"

Francis tilted his head irritably, "Because I do not want to go to war with Clubs."

Arthur's brain stuttered with the hitch in logic. Spades was the _most_ likely to go to war with Clubs.

"I'm sure you realize why I think that reason is a complete farce." Arthur said.

Francis nodded with a slightly smarmy smirk, "My cousin wishes for me to act as the intervention when and if Spades tried to declare war on Clubs. I have no agreements with Clubs but if Spades declare war on Clubs and Diamonds does not agree, I unofficially reserve the right to declare war on Spades. Spades is likely to declare war on Diamonds for not respecting the alliance anyway. The White Kingdom is obligated to help Clubs because of the marriage. That is three kingdoms against one, and why on Suit would even Alfred be foolish enough to take that on?"

Arthur's mind spun. His primary thought was that Francis was underestimating how much Alfred hated the King of Clubs. He sat down and stared Francis down, but Francis met his gaze without flinching.

"Then you are lying to your cousin." Arthur said at length.

Francis appeared puzzled, "Pardon?"

"You _want_ to go to war with Clubs. In the event Spades declares war you are obligated to follow, and you have us as an ally."

Francis smiled coolly, "What does Clubs have that Diamonds could want?"

Arthur matched him, "Land and people."

"Worthless land and starving, unhappy, stupid people."

"But land none-the-less." Arthur's eyes narrowed, "And hardworking, labor-used people."

Arthur didn't add that if Spades declared war on Diamonds for dishonoring an alliance, Diamonds could try to invade Spades while Spades was busy with Clubs.

What was Matthew thinking with this marriage? There were too many possibilities and most of them ended with disaster.

"Why not go to Hearts?" Arthur asked wearily, "If you're looking for a military to aid your own."

Francis snorted most elegantly, "I am not looking for military aid, and Hearts has too much on their plate momentarily." Hearts was indeed the most powerful but also had the most complicated internal problems, "Besides," Francis added, "I'm sure we all prefer to keep our trade partner."

If a war broke out, Hearts would either be cut from all trade routes for assisting the enemy, or forced to pick a side.

Arthur rubbed his forehead, a stabbing pain in his skull could be willed away, "Why are you speaking to me about this and not Alfred?"

"Because Alfred would assume I am here to make trouble and not consider all of the possibilities."

When Arthur looked up, Francis was smirking. He scowled, "And your intentions?"

Francis sniffed, "I told you my intentions. I wish to avoid a war."

Arthur leaned back in his chair with a groan and closed his eyes. He ignored Francis' gaze on him and let thoughts of alliances, sneakery, marriages, money and million other things war themselves out by importance and necessity in his head. When he opened his eyes he was staring at the ceiling and other questions had already planted themselves - none that Francis would be willing to answer - and Arthur suddenly just didn't want to care about the issues at hand, "I need a drink." He said.

Francis delicately raised an eyebrow.

Arthur continued staring, "I have whiskey in my chambers."

Francis snickered quietly, "You seem like a whiskey person."

Arthur paused, "I also have wine in my chambers."

"Now you have my attention, Lord Kirkland."

-0-0-0-0-

Arthur didn't know what time it was, only that he and King Francis were sitting on his balcony and the air was cool and they were both giggling.

"I mus' say," Arthur slurred from his deck chair, holding the wine bottle. They had given up on glasses after they broke the first one, "Sending Miss Joan to my garden was ver' clever. I almos' fell for it."

Francis was slumping a little less but was equally flushed and more disheveled than normal. He grinned, "She is very lovely is she not? I am quite in love with her."

Arthur sat up suddenly having just remembered something. He looked at Francis wide-eyed, "Who is she taken by?" He demanded, "She had no ring."

Francis laughed from his chest and plucked the wine bottle from Arthur's fingers, "She is taken by the Deity, heart and body. She serves Diamonds in Its name." He took a deep swig.

Arthur scowled, looking at his empty hand, "That's _stupid_." He complained, flexed his fingers, "Figurative nonsense." He reached over clumsily, nearly falling from his seat, "'Ere now, give that here."

Francis laughed again and handed the bottle over, "Do not speak unkindly about my Joan, she is precious."

Arthur absently licked the edge of the bottle, "Precious, precious," He muttered, "What of your lovely Queen Lilli?" He glanced over to Francis.

Francis snickered, "Too precious to touch. Her brother would castrate me and feed me to the dogs."

Arthur raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"The Jack of Diamonds," Francis clarified.

Arthur tilted his head to the sky, blinking when the stars spun in a white and navy blur, "Scary little man."

"And what of your lovely King Alfred?" Francis asked teasingly, snatching the bottle back again.

Arthur laughed bitterly, "What about him?"

The corner of Francis' mouth twitched, "Your staff tells me that you share a room only on occasion."

"That is because he has nightmares from listening to our captain's stories. And our winters are cold." Arthur felt tears welling. Damn, he was drunk, wasn't he? "Or maybe he was lonely that day and wants the company, or sometimes I'll read to him until he sleeps."

"Eh?" Francis looked over at Arthur slowly, before his smile curled into something victorious, "So the rumors were correct."

Arthur glared, "About what?" He snapped irritably, and grabbed the bottle back violently. The bottle was nearly empty and didn't spill.

Francis waved a finger at Arthur as if outlining his face, " _You_ are _frigid_." He drunkenly giggled.

Arthur jolted and stopped staring at the bottle he had tipped over his face, had been watching with disappointment that it was empty, "And why would anyone think _that_?" He spat angrily. He dropped the bottle to the ground with a hollow thunk.

Francis grinned, "Everyone knows you would sooner turn someone down. In fact," He waved his hand airly, "Not a single person could think of an instance when you did _not_ turn someone down."

Arthur stared at him in disbelief. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be having this conversation but a bigger, drunker part of him didn't really care, "That's because in three years I haven't-" He stuttered with his fluster, "Just because I don't-" Arthur groaned and sank even lower in his chair with his face in his hands, "Why do people even talk about these things?"

Francis giggled again, watching his companion sulk, "Because it makes for fun conversation."

"Fun." Arthur muttered, "Yes great fun imagining my non-existent sex with a non-existent partner."

Francis' expression became passive, "Not for lack of want?"

Arthur glared, lowering his hands, "Of course not," He nearly snarled, "Fuck, I'm anything but frigid."

Francis regarded him for a moment before his smile became deviant, "Prove it."

Arthur's mind went blank, "What?"

"I said," And suddenly Arthur found himself looking up at King Francis - hovering and blond and flushed and oh, he hadn't noticed before but he really wasn't unattractive. Francis leaned forward until their noses nearly touched, "Prove it."

Then for the first time in three years there were lips on his and the both of them tasted like wine. Arthur felt like he should be angry but the fuzzy haze he had drank himself into filtered away his concerns and instead he surged forward to pull Francis closer by his neck. Francis stumbled a bit but braced a knee against Arthur's chair and placed one hand on an armrest. With the other he brushed a thumb against the corner of Arthur's mouth to encourage his lips to part. Arthur did so willingly, lapping at Francis' lower lip with his tongue, followed by a light nip. He shivered when he felt fingers brush the back of his ear and remembered that his hands were good for more than just grabbing. Arthur scraped his fingers against Francis' scalp earning a shudder and tongue brushing against his own, lighting his belly with heat.

Arthur moaned. Francis pushed him backward without thinking.

The chair couldn't handle two grown men making it top-heavy, and teetered backwards until they were both crashing against the mostly glass balcony door (which Arthur would later be grateful that the glass was thick and hard to break).

Arthur felt his head crash against hardwood and lay in a daze until his head stopped buzzing enough to realize Francis was still on top of him and trying to collect himself. Francis shifted so that his face was against Arthur's neck. A soft puff of breath laughing against him was enough to send a pleasurable shiver down his spine.

The night was cold and Arthur was suddenly sober again. If anyone caught them like this he would be ruined. "Get off of me." Arthur said coldly. With some trouble they managed to untangle themselves until Francis was stumbling to get to his feet and Arthur stood and propped himself against the balcony doors. He closed his eyes, "It's time for you to go." He stated.

He didn't see Francis' expression, "I am not sorry," The King of Diamonds said.

Arthur heard the footsteps but couldn't react in time before he felt hands holding his wrists to his side and lips against his neck. He gasped and arched, not immune to the electricity thrumming through him. As soon as he began struggling in earnest Francis released him and grinned as he danced out of Arthur's reach.

Francis mocked the tilting of a hat, "Queen Arthur," he said in way of a goodbye, and ducked inside to escape.

Arthur stood rubbing his neck in the chill, much too heated to notice the cold. Embarrassment flooded him, "What just happened?" Arthur muttered to himself, and decided the sun rising was a good indicator that he needed to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your favorites and comments! Every comment is more reason to keep writing~ Also, I would like to thank fishwichformylove for betaing. She's been a huge help. If for some reason you haven't read her Cardverse "The Cards We Are Dealt" you are silly and should read it instead of staying here.
> 
> Please tell me if you see something that needs changed.
> 
> Nikolai is Norway

Francis made no comments or advances the last two days of Diamonds' visit after that evening. Arthur never gave him a response to their discussion either. When the Diamonds' departure came around their goodbyes were professional and King Francis only gave him a glance that lasted a moment too long before taking leave. The glance might have been imagined. The flutter in Arthur's throat was weariness.

Arthur knew he couldn't avoid responding for too long. Matthew's travels would last three more months at most and Francis would only wait so long.

Arthur needed a reprieve.

In his study, staring blankly into nowhere, Arthur finally snapped to his senses and started scavenging for a blank piece of parchment. Grabbing a quill and finding the royal blue ink he used for special occasions he started writing.

_To His Royal Highness, The Queen of Hearts,_

Arthur scowled, and stopped long enough to cut off the ruined bit of parchment.

_To my friend, Kiku Honda,_

_I am in dire need of escape from the noise which surrounds my home. Your companionship would be welcome if only for a day. I request permission to visit your homestead given I will not interfere with your routines._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Arthur sketched a small alchemic circle and smiled lightly to himself. When Honda opened the letter smokey wisps would appear in the shapes of hearts and roses, the images in Hearts' royal crest. The magic was as as simple as a parlor trick to entertain children. Arthur tried to change the image for Honda every time.

A return letter arrived two days later. When Arthur opened the parchment, a netted bag filled with leaves and strong-smelling herbs fell into his hand.

_To my friend, Lord Arthur Kirkland,_

_I am always honored to receive you as a guest in my humble home. To make time for you is no interference, especially for a friend as dear as you. I only hope you find the tranquility you seek, for the noise clamors here also. Woodpeckers instead of songbirds - I imagine the bedlam in your mind is similar to the people who bang against my doors. My empathy flies for you._

_Until your anticipated arrival may some tea help calm your senses. Please alert me when my concoction fails, for I will have to try again. I will pray for your safe arrival and that your mind remains peaceful for the meantime._

_Eagerly awaiting,_

_Honda, Kiku_

-0-0-0-0-

"What! Why?" Alfred distressed as Arthur finished readying for bed.

"I need some time to myself. I will be gone no longer than a few weeks." Arthur set down the book he had brought and climbed under the covers. He smiled faintly at Alfred who glared at him grumpily, "I find Kiku's presence calming and want no interruptions from our people. Just for a few days."

Alfred pouted as he buttoned his nightshirt, "I can be quiet."

Arthur laughed, then reached and pulled Alfred close enough to place a kiss on his forehead. Alfred pulled away with a curious expression. "No you can't either," Arthur said with humor, "Don't fret, I'll be back soon."

Alfred climbed onto his side of the bed, "If you say so." He groused.

Arthur flitted his fingers over his book, "Would you like me to read to you?"

"Not tonight, no." Alfred shifted and continued to sulk in his blanket cocoon.

Arthur ignored him and turned off the lamp, setting the room into almost-darkness. Small lights hung evenly on the walls, giving the room just a enough glow to navigate in the dark but not enough to keep someone awake. Arthur settled from sitting and lay so their backs were turned to each other. Silence fell between them and Arthur stared into the darkness, knowing Alfred wanted to say something because neither of them were actually trying to sleep.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked softly.

Arthur replied in turn, "Hmm?"

"Why are you keeping secrets from me?"

Arthur's belly ran cold. He couldn't respond for a few long moments, "It's not important."

Alfred's voice was tight, "You're a terrible liar. With me." Arthur didn't say anything and silence fell again. "I don't want to mistrust you."

Arthur's eyes shut and guilt flooded him, "And you never have to." He said lowly, "You're-" Words got stuck in his throat because some things were too hard for Arthur to say.

_You're the most precious thing in the world to me and I would die before betraying you._

"Everything I do is for you."

Alfred made a discontent noise and went quiet enough to make Arthur think he was considering the words. He sighed heavily, "I guess that'll have to do."

Arthur buried his face in his pillow for a moment, "Good night Alfred."

Neither of them slept well.

-0-0-0-0-

Arthur's exit from the castle was to go unnoticed by the majority and honestly, he was such a private, antisocial person that the only people who noticed his absence were the ones who worked directly with him. Arthur wasn't trying to hide his trip from public knowledge but the less hubbub the better. He worried for the influences other people might put on Alfred if the castle knew at large that the queen wasn't there to keep the king from making bad decisions.

He saddled and packed his own horse and wore brown, unamazing traveling clothes. The only thing that marked him as at least a member of nobility was the brooch on his cloak emblazoned with Spades' clock crest. He was double-checking his things when he heard a soft voice behind him whose footsteps he never noticed approached.

"I am ready for departure, Your Highness." The Nine of Spades was a pale, effeminate man with ice blue eyes and who seldom spoke. Arthur had learned that he was actually very fun-loving and sarcastic but his dryness often went over peoples' heads. Nikolai, the Nine of Spades, also shared with the Arthur the gift of seeing magical creatures that others could not see.

Arthur nodded appreciatively, "Thank you Nikolai, I will be ready presently."

Nikolai bowed and left. Arthur turned back to his horse and patted her neck before leading her outside where Nikolai was already mounted.

They were silent when they set out. Arthur only broke the quiet to say he intended to be in Hearts by five days if not less and that he preferred to camp. The first day they barely spoke and Arthur was pleased with the silence. The weather was good and the road was quiet.

On the second day the silence could have easily continued, so Arthur attempted small talk, "How is your position treating you? I know you were not eager to ascend further."

Nikolai answered passively, "Carriedo is fierce but kind. I do not find his personality grating, if that's what you're asking."

Arthur spared him a glance, "I would have preferred to make you the Ten, but you said leadership did not suit you. Are you happy with your duties now?"

Nikolai nodded faintly, "I am content."

Arthur knew that was the best response he would receive, "Any word from your brothers in Black?"

"Yes, but they keep their updates casual. They know I don't care for politics."

"Oh?" Arthur watched a bird flit across the open dirt road.

Nikolai offered the faintest of smiles which may not have been there, "Although I hear my youngest brother has been made into a Pawn. Reluctantly. But I am proud of him."

"I take your brother shares your disinterest for high ranking positions?"

"To our family's disappointment."

"You could be great." Arthur said lightly.

"As could you."

The casual comment jolted Arthur back to his discussion with Yao. If Arthur had been walking he would have stopped dead in his tracks, but he settled for being shocked that the Nine would speak to him so flippantly.

Nikolai flustered, not entirely sure what he had done, "Forgive me Your Highness. I spoke out of turn. I wasn't thinking."

Arthur suddenly felt weary and let it show. An anger started burning in his chest but not toward his companion, "I see there has been more talk than I expected. Foolish of me to underestimate how fast ideas travel. I'm not angry with you, Nikolai." He sighed tiredly, "I left to escape this conversation. Let's talk about something else."

So they made chatter for the rest of the trip, spoke to some fae along the way and Arthur could imagine for a short while that he had nothing on his shoulders.

-0-0-0-0-

The metropolis of Hearts made the capital of Spades look like a farm town, which really, Spades was. The smell and sound of city could be noticed for miles and the further travelers entered, the denser the people and shops and animals and buildings became. Nikolai and Arthur's horses became jumpy as the noise grew but they made their way steadily into the capital, toward the massive palace that stood in the center of the city.

 _Humble religion indeed._ Arthur thought to himself. While Spades' castle housed only the royals and their related nobility (or anyone else they welcomed into the home), Hearts' palace housed royalty, nobility, and high-ranking religious leaders (and their families). The structure was massive and could be seen for miles.

The prime difference was that Spades' castle was truly a fort. Even the buildings surrounding outside were where the soldiers and trainees were housed. The capital town was nearby but the castle was not in the center of it. Hearts' palace was unprotected given that the soldiers were scattered throughout the city and while heavily guarded, the sheer numbers peasants and commoners could easily overwhelm the armed. There had been problems with peasants overwhelming authority in Hearts' history. With so many people living in one area there were bound to be problems.

But for now the current royals of Hearts were popular if not harried.

The past five days had been so peaceful and uninterrupted that Arthur found himself on edge until they had been admitted inside the palace walls. He couldn't shake the feeling that the travels had gone too smoothly, too unnoticed, except by passing a few other travelers who hadn't seemed to recognize him. The road they had taken was a main road.

Nikolai and Arthur's horses had been taken and they were being led by a guard through the courtyard when a small figure came jogging toward them. Worry fluttered in Arthur's chest before he realized who it was.

"Kiku!" Arthur met Kiku halfway.

"Lord Arthur," Kiku said in his soft voice, still breathless from his jog, "I knew you did not want a grand entrance so came to fetch you before they led you into the throne room."

"Thank you, Kiku." Arthur would have embraced him, but Kiku had a severe, almost neurotic aversion to being touched, "And thank you for having us."

Kiku initiated and took Arthur's hands in his own in a strange shaky handshake and bowed, "It is my honor to have you here." He released Arthur's hands and stepped away, "Come, you and your Nine must be tired."

Arthur beckoned to Nikolai to come closer, who was talking to the guard who had been leading them, "I would like to change." Arthur admitted. He observed Kiku's bright red robes, the Kingdom of Hearts' colors, though they were casual and for comfort. Arthur could see Kiku had truly not planned to receive them formally. Part of Arthur worried, "My clothes are on the horse. Perhaps-"

"I shall have someone bring your items to your room." Kiku said. He looked to the sky, "Lunch hour has already passed but perhaps you are hungry?"

Arthur shook his head, "Only dirty. Will you be able to visit at the moment?"

Kiku gave him a look of practiced regret, "I am sorry Lord Arthur, I must return to my business but I will see you during and after dinner."

Disappointment pinged him but Arthur nodded, "I understand. Thank you for seeing me in the first place."

Kiku offered him the faintest of smiles, "Please, make yourself at home. I will have the guard take you to your rooms."

 _Guard, not a servant._ "Of course." Arthur agreed. _Maybe I'm looking too much into things._

Kiku spoke to the guard briefly before bowing to Arthur once more and taking leave. Arthur and Nikolai fell in step behind their guide.

"That was strange." Nikolai said so only Arthur could hear, "I would have expected the Queen of Hearts to receive you more enthusiastically."

"Indeed," Arthur concurred, "Our travels were too easy, you think?"

Nikolai spoke the guard could hear, "Our friend here says the main roads have been very busy lately." Nikolai's voice echoed as then entered the main hall.

The guard glanced over his shoulder briefly, "Aye, with summer close there has been a lot of travel to sell spring harvests and prepare for the heat."

Arthur frowned but neglected to comment.

The rooms Arthur and Nikolai had been led to were in a quieter, less occupied part of the palace. Arthur busied himself with unpacking and tried not to let his thoughts wander. There would be plenty of time for thinking in the next week.

Arthur jolted when he heard a light knock on his door, "Yes?" He called, expecting Nikolai, and didn't bother hiding his surprise when the King of Hearts peaked in.

Ludwig Beilschmidt was Alfred's age but the way he carried himself was considerably different. Where Alfred was energetic and extroverted Ludwig was reserved, and to those that knew him more closely, extraordinarily shy.

Arthur stood, "Your Highness, I did not expect you..."

Ludwig shook his head and entered, "I only came to greet you," He said, "Kiku insisted on making your accommodations more humble than usual," He almost seemed nervous, "I trust you will be comfortable? I can find something more suiting..."

Arthur smiled, "No. I had told Kiku I wanted quiet. I would prefer to go unnoticed if possible."

Ludwig nodded, "Were your travels safe?"

"Peaceful to the point of strangeness," Arthur admitted.

Ludwig's shoulders relaxed, "Then our wishes were successful." He stiffened again when Arthur's eyes narrowed, "You might speak to Kiku tonight about the nature of your trip. I know you said you are here for reprieve but..."

Arthur smiled bitterly, "No rest for people of our stature, I know." He sighed, "I'm not offended Ludwig. Regardless of my intentions there is always something important to be discussed."

Sympathy crossed Ludwig's face in a weak smile, "I am relieved you are not irritated." He hesitated before continuing, "You might look into our hot springs when you are not busy. They can be very theraputic."

Arthur blinked - he'd forgotten about Hearts' hot springs, "I will look into that. Thank you."

Ludwig nodded and excused himself. Arthur released a heavy sigh, hoping that Kiku's company would give him some direction.

-0-0-0-0-

Dinner went quietly and no one commented on Arthur and Nikolai's prencences. Kiku had approached Arthur with a subtle quirk of the head indicating for him to follow. They ended up in an outdoor breakfast room where tea was waiting for them as well as the night view of one of Kiku's favorite gardens.

"I apologize for my curtness earlier," Kiku was saying, "I am afraid we have all been pushing our limits lately."

Arthur accepted the handleless teacup Kiku offered him and held it to his nose, breathing deep, "No worries, Kiku. I sense that I'm intruding on your hospitality. Any welcome you give me is more than I deserve." He looked out to the garden and noted that he couldn't see the stars as well as he could in Spades.

Kiku made no effort to contradict him, "Did my tea relax your nerves, Lord Arthur?"

Arthur smiled, "Yes. I took it before bed and slept soundly for the first time in weeks."

Kiku's smile was nearly imperceptible but it was there, "I am pleased, then." He said, "Have you had that much on your mind?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes," He pursed his lips a bit, "On that note, Ludwig mentioned something about our strangely peaceful travels..."

Kiku set his teacup down and folded his hands in a businesslike manner, "I was sure you would notice, given the typically busy time of the year on the main road," He looked away, "As you know, my magic lies in herbal ingredients and chants," He tapped his fingers lightly, "I had cast a charm wishing that you would have no run-ins with antagonistic travelers."

Arthur frowned, "So the unseasonable peacefulness..."

Kiku gazed steadily at Arthur, "It would seem my charm unintentionally revealed that there are many, many people who are antagonistic toward you."

Arthur felt a flair of suspicion as he studied his friend, "Unintentionally, or were you using my convenient trek to confirm what you already knew?"

Kiku's lips twitched upward, "Do you know the state of Hearts right now, Lord Arthur?"

"Your people are discontent." Arthur supplied. He fiddled with the teacup still in his hands.

Kiku nodded, "Despite my, Ludwig and Feliciano's best efforts, the gap between Hearts' social classes is getting wider and more corrupt." He suddenly seemed very tired, shoulders sagging and eyes weary, "We cannot change the corrupt hearts of our officials. If no one is willing to utilize our commands, then our power is worthless."

Arthur shifted, "Why would your people be antagonistic toward Spades' royals?"

"There is a philosophical movement among the young insisting that in order to change the system of one kingdom, all the kingdoms must be uprooted and replaced with new people."

Arthur scoffed, "Impossible. Perhaps ideal but impossible."

"Impossible maybe, but the idea has been seeded and now they want to spread the idea," Kiku shifted his gaze to outside, "At most the movement is considered the pet project of bored rich children who have no idea how to practice their words. Still, we are concerned that they will further polarize the people who support the Hearts' monarchy, and those who don't. Perhaps their movement will not gain ground, but the idea that our people do not want us in power will stay. They will find another way to get us out."

Arthur followed Kiku's gaze to nothing, "But they'll remove the wrong people from power." He concluded, "The royals are the most visible heads, not the nobility who are wronging your subjects."

Kiku nodded solemnly, "I feel the last few generations of royals have ruled as justly as to be expected. We have become strong because our people love us, but there are many who take advantage of the good name we have finally made. And now our power is collapsing and the people are wanting revolution because they are poor, hungry, and being robbed and there's nothing we can do without collapsing the system and making dire internal enemies."

"So they're right that the system needs collapsed," Arthur smiled wryly.

Kiku's expression turned sharp, "The way that they want? I suppose you are okay with your monarchy being gutted also."

Arthur tensed, sensing the anger at his jibe, "I meant no offense, my friend." He bowed his head in chastisement, "I only jest."

Kiku reigned himself, looking sheepish, "I apologize Lord Arthur. I have not confided in my comrades to this extent. I am relieved to confide in someone, yet I realize how irreparable everything seems."

Arthur relaxed and sunk into the deckchair, "Discontent flairs among the masses periodically. You are a caring monarch, that is why you worry. They'll realize you're not to blame."

"I hope," Kiku said flatly. He looked back at Arthur, who jumped a little when they suddenly met eyes, "Forgive my bluntness, Lord Arthur," Kiku said, "But why are you here?"

Arthur pursed his lips, unaccustomed to Kiku being so straightforward. He set down his teacup with its unfinished dredges, then reclined with his fingers laced across his lap, "What is your opinion of the King of Diamonds?" Kiku raised an eyebrow. Arthur sniffed, "I've only dealt with him once, yet I have some decisions to make based on his character."

Kiku regarded him curiously, "You do not consult Lord Alfred, who has been in King Francis' company before?"

Arthur hesitated for a long moment before nodding once, "No. I don't."

Kiku gave some thought before responding with some amusement, "I would be wary of any of King Francis' advances."

Arthur snorted, "If I wasn't being wary I wouldn't been seeking a second opinion."

"May I ask the nature of King Francis' recent visit?" Kiku asked neutrally.

Arthur quirked an eyebrow before evening his expression, "Even though you are my friend, I do not delude myself into thinking you will not hesitate to share the nature of any future relationships with your colleagues if it would benefit you. Queen of Hearts,"

Kiku tensed. Arthur continued, "I make no decisions tonight. I only seek wisdom. However I will take into consideration that you will always act for your profit."

Kiku frowned, "I understand, Queen of Spades."

Arthur smiled faintly, "King Francis proposed an alliance between Spades and Diamonds."

Kiku hummed and reclined, closing his eyes. Arthur remained silent, knowing Kiku was thinking and considering everything that needed to be considered.

"I believe," Kiku said at length, "That should you agree to an alliance with Diamonds you should keep in mind that King Francis will do anything," Kiku paused for effect, "Anything, to make a situation work in his favor." Kiku paced his speech, "If you decline an alliance, which I suspect was presented in personal terms and unofficially," Kiku glanced questioningly.

Arthur nodded in confirmation.

Kiku closed his eyes again, "King Francis will do a fine job at taking a personal slight, even if he does not actually feel that way. He is a good actor." Kiku tapped his fingers, "You will either have a snake for an ally, or an enemy who is easily appeased. It is your choice."

"There is no good choice."

Kiku smiled, "I believe there is, but it is not my place to say as much."

Arthur chuckled, "But you will hint heavily."

Kiku was amused, "Indeed."

"Well then," Arthur hummed, "I will take your hints into consideration."

Arthur had hoped he would sleep easier after seeing Kiku, but his dreams still held King Francis in them. The dreams were not as unpleasant as they could have been, and that was disturbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter. I'm sorry. I've had it written for two months but I just hate it.
> 
> Any constructive criticisms are appreciated.

_To the King of Spades, Lord Alfred F. Jones,_

_My absence will be extended. I must detour my return to Spades to pay The King of Diamonds a visit. Heed no worry about the nature of my delay. I shall inform you of the details upon my return. I hope you are most pleased with the results._

_Sincerely,_

_The Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland_

_-0-0-0-0-_

_To the King of Hearts, Sir Francis Bonnefoy,_

_I shall be leaving from Hearts shortly and intend to arrive in Diamonds two weeks after my departure from this dated letter. I trust you will receive us quietly. I do not intend to impose my and my companion's company on you for more than two days._

_Sincerely,_

_The Queen of Spades, Arthur Kirkland_

A week and a half after his arrival in Hearts Arthur decided to visit King Francis with his answer. The week had been long and not without a small amount of sulking. Arthur's decision was not frivolous. Guilt flooded him over having not consulted his king on the alliances, though Arthur had done as such without Alfred's input in the past. Arthur had also never felt the need to leave the castle to weigh his options. Many things about this alliance were strange and different and Arthur knew in his heart that Alfred would at least be upset.

After giving their goodbyes to the King, Queen and Jack of Hearts (The Jack, Feliciano Vargas, had kissed Arthur and Nikolai and wept quite dramatically) and set back to the road. They did not choose the main road this time but a well-known side-long way. The danger lay in that the fields were open and exposed but Arthur asked Kiku not to cast any more spells. He wanted to see if there would actually be any problems.

Again their travels were suspiciously quiet but the road was much busier than the first time. Only a few spared them some irritated glances, mostly likely because Nikolai and Arthur's clothes were a little too fine, their confidence of a different type. No amount of clothing could change their mannerisms.

Some dirty glances and nothing else made Arthur suspect Kiku had not entirely heeded his request. He suspected they were safer because of the insubordination - Arthur did not actually want a fight while traveling. They were entering a part of the world Arthur had never tread upon. There wasn't much to see, really. After a few days the fields looked similar, green and pretty but the crops were flat and towering, blocking from sight anyone who was ahead of them. The crops made Arthur nervous.

The trip took over a week. He winced to think that their three-week trip had turned into nearly two months. At least Matthew would be finished with his announcements by the time Arthur was finished.

Arthur knew they were close when the fields became towns speckling the landscape. The road became busier, carts filled artichokes and beets, onions and turnips and other varieties of spring crops. Peasants walked by them without second glances, soldiers walked by with an up and down look before carrying on.

Arthur didn't fail to notice when Nikolai placed himself between Arthur and the center of the road.

"You sense it too?" Arthur asked musingly.

Nikolai nodded, "Yes, Queen Honda's goodwill seems to be hiding us. I am not comfortable around these people."

Arthur kept silent the remainder of the trip.

-0-0-0-0-

Where Hearts' capital had shown its size vertically and with people, Diamonds sprawled and covered itself with art. Statues and fountains could be found displayed every few blocks. The buildings were old but the bricks still shades of bright red. Vines crawled up the sides of the buildings. The city had an organized, square-shaped street system which made navigating much easier than the chaos of Hearts.. Arthur found himself claustrophobic among the cluttered apartments and houses and narrow streets. He was also unaccustomed to cobbled streets. He supposed the stone was easier to clean of horse droppings and also easier to run carriages on, horses and carriages both which there were plenty.

Arthur's already shaking nerves were jolted further by unfamiliarity. By the time they reached the sanctuary of Diamond's massive palace Arthur could have kissed the finely trimmed grass they walked on. Once their horses were taken and they were lead inside, the Jack of Diamonds came to gather them.

Vash Zwingli bowed from the waist, "Please enjoy your stay in our humble home," Zwingli said too formally to be honest, "His Royal Highness, the King of Diamonds has prepared to receive you in the throne room."

Arthur frowned. He had hoped for less formalities, but he had heard people from Diamonds were fond of grand displays,

Posturing. Pretensions.

Arthur kept his sigh internal and followed Zwingli.

The room attached to the throne room was swarming with lords and ladies, dressed like fancy pastries and fluttering among each other like scheming butterflies. The bustle made Arthur realize Kiku had gone out of his way to keep him away from the scene in Hearts, and that Spades was truly tiny in comparison. Tiny politics, plain people, and a comparatively close-knit relatives. Arthur knew he was out of place among the pastels and makeup.

He gathered his pride and decided that the frills were beneath him. If Spades was so small then why would Diamonds care to have them as an ally?

"The Queen of Spades, Lord Arthur Kirkland and his companion!" The Diamond herald announced. Arthur realized Zwingli had abandoned them without his notice. He looked for Nikolai's presence and saw Nikolai dutifully behind him.

"Queen Arthur!" King Francis jumped from his throne with his arms open, "I did not expect you so soon! I am glad you are well!"

Arthur bowed and stiffly accepted King Francis' embrace. He stiffened further when Francis airily kissed each cheek. Francis clapped his shoulder, "And what brings you here my friend?"

Arthur smiled mechanically, "Only to visit my friend, and deepen our relations," Arthur internally cringed. Small talk and word games were Alfred's speciality, "I hope for your time in a less formal setting." Damn his way with words.

King Francis' smile became a little more strained, "I will always find time for you."

A high-pitched giggle came from the front of the throne room. Arthur looked past King Francis to see a young girl sitting in the Queen's seat. The Queen of Diamonds, Lilli. She was soft-faced and historically kind-hearted, almost too kind to be where she was now.

She giggled behind her hand, "Forgive me, Queen Arthur," She said softly. Arthur strained to hear her, "Your skill with words is not the same as your king's."

Arthur couldn't find it in himself to be insulted and smiled in response, "I'm afraid not Queen Lilli. The King of Spades is much more verbose than me under normal circumstances."

"I remember," Queen Lilli returned graciously, "King Alfred could be garrulous but every word was a pleasure to hear. He entertained us all with fairy tales he said you had told him during dinners."

Arthur's heart fluttered.

She continued in her soft voice and gentle manner, "I hear that those with something worth saying are the ones who speak the least. I hope my king can look past your unconventional manner to listen."

"I'm sure Queen Arthur has many good things to say," King Francis chimed.

"I am not so sure about the importance of my words," Arthur said somewhat facetiously, "But I only hope they can bear some weight given the greatness of Diamonds compared to Spades."

King Francis laughed, "We will talk business later, Queen Arthur. Please see that Vash rooms you well."

Arthur bowed again, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Nikolai do the same, "Thank you for receiving us on such short notice." He bowed again to Queen Lilli, "And thank you for speaking kindly to me. I hope we can be less brief next time."

Queen Lilli smiled, "I will always speak kindly to friends. I am sure you will do the same in turn."

Arthur and Nikolai were shown out, and Arthur had a feeling the things that would work against him most were his words.

-0-0-0-0-

Arthur felt like he was running from a hoard of gollums by the time he reached the safety of his guest room.

He groaned as he leaned against his door while Nikolai stood half-snickering behind his hand.

Arthur scowled at the pale man, "Pray, what's so funny?"

Nikolai smiled, "Permission to speak freely, Your Highness?"

Arthur nodded. Nikolai continued snickering, "I've never seen you so bewildered by a woman."

Arthur snorted and left his door to rummage in the desk provided for some stationary, "It was like being attacked by a persistent truffle."

"Surely not as sweet?" Nikolai piped.

"And not nearly as pretty," Arthur grumbled, he found a bit of parchment and scribbled a note. He reached for his seal and waited for the wax to melt, "I need you to deliver a message to King Francis. See that you watch him receive it and report back to me. Meanwhile I'm going to get the stench of perfume off of me."

Nikolai gave a quick bow and waited for the note, "Your Highness, that woman will do nothing for your reputation."

"I'd say that the whole of Diamonds knows what a fool I am after that farce of a dinner," Arthur said darkly. He pressed his seal violently, "I told King Francis I did not want attention drawn to me. I suppose I should have told him to seat me among the rabble."

"His guests would have recognized you anyway," Nikolai said reasonably as he accepted the note, "His Highness received you as quietly as he could within Diamond's social rules. It just happens Diamonds is much more grandiose than Spades."

"I know that," Arthur said bitterly, "I suppose we insulted him with the quiet affair of his visit."

"Possibly," Nikolai shrugged, "But in return he placed you in a situation he knew you wouldn't handle well." He bowed again, "I shall deliver your message and see that it is handed to King Francis personally." He took his leave.

Arthur mulled over that he allowed Nikolai and many others to be very familiar with him in comparison to Hearts and Diamonds. Other monarchs would not allow subordinates to speak their minds so easily, but Arthur wanted the input. He knew Alfred functioned in a similar way. Yao did not treat his subordinates so kindly, but he came from a powerful, large family who operated within a much larger region. There was no room for familiarity.

Which was rather humorous considering how familiar the ladies in the palace had wanted to become with him once they knew who he was. That had changed quickly when they saw how rough, unstylish and unresponsive to advances he was. Arthur had felt like an idiot trying to understand their manner of speech. Their speech was too flowery, beat around too many bushes, and Arthur was too straight-forward.

_You. Are. Frigid._

Arthur sat and rubbed his face in his hands when he remembered the night on the balcony. No wonder that rumor had spread without his permission. The court ladies would probably be spreading that word that he was cold, rude, and impersonable. He guessed he could be grateful that Alfred could easily clean up the social mess he was about to leave behind.

Could. Arthur thought ruefully. If he is actually happy with this visits' outcome.

He took a look at the fine accommodations he'd been given. Too frilly and gold for his taste. A comfortable bed was all he was concerned about but he was grateful that Nikolai's room was attached. He'd actually had to fight on that; No one understood why he would want his guard with him when there were plenty of trustworthy Diamond guards posted for the visiting Queen.

Regardless, he slept easily that night, still smelling of roses from both his bath, and ladies perfume.

-0-0-0-0-

The second night of Arthur's visit he requested his dinner to be taken in his room.

"It is not mandatory," He said to Nikolai, "But I would enjoy your company, unless you prefer to dine with the rest of the palace."

Nikolai had hesitated, his normally stoic face showing disapproval, "I do not mind your highness, but Diamonds may take insult."

Arthur had a few choice words that could have also been taken as insults.

The evening passed without event, hallways filled with chatter and the occasional loud banging that Arthur couldn't be bothered to check. He holed away with a book and waited, long after the noise had died and there was only the rhythmic pacing of guards. Around 1 am Arthur finally heard his door open and footsteps pad toward him.

He glanced up from his book to see King Francis bundled in an elaborate robe and house slippers. He looked like a fluffy cat.

"About time," Arthur said lightly, "I was beginning to think you had backed out. Awfully late."

Francis sniffed and flipped his hair over his shoulder, "I am always punctual, dearheart. You did not specify a time."

Arthur realized Francis was waiting to be asked to sit, so he retrieved a chair and set it by the desk he sat at, "Please, sit your Highness." He said graciously, though judging by the sharp glance from Francis the sarcasm did not go undetected.

Francis sat and crossed his legs, crossed his fingers and pinned Arthur intently with his gaze, "I wonder why you have traveled all this way? Diamonds is not enroute from Hearts to Spades."

Arthur fought not to scoff, "King Francis," He started roughly, "I am no good with word games so I'm going to be brief," Arthur watched Francis' lips quirk with amusement before continuing, "I agree that entering an alliance with Diamonds would be beneficial."

King Francis only smiled and nodded, "And what are your terms?"

"That the official reason of this alliance is to avoid combat with Clubs. That we are both interested in peace, and nothing else related to warfare."

"Of course," Francis agreed eagerly, "The reason I came to you in the first place."

"Also," Arthur started carefully - Francis seemed to expect it, "I would suggest lower taxes for your imports to Spades."

Francis laughed, "And I would ask for your tolls to be removed from my marketers."

Arthur recoiled, "But we make too much money on travelers."

So the banter continued. By 5 am they had wheedled through trade and land exchanges. Their alliance looked innocent enough though many things still sat uneasily with Arthur. Even later still Arthur and Francis looked wearily at each other having double-checked their agreements and made an identical hand-written copy.

"And the trade routes will not be used for military purposes?" Arthur confirmed tiredly. The sun was beginning to show through his curtains.

King Francis nodded, "Yes. I will show this to my parliament. I'm …" He smirked smugly, "Sure they'll find nothing to argue about."

"Likewise." Arthur agreed, though if he meant in regards to his own parliament or that Francis would not change anything was left open.

They both fell silent and watched the sun become brighter. Arthur dozed with his eyes open as the silence stretched, until a rustle of movement caught his attention. Suddenly King Francis was much closer.

"I will be sure to tell everyone that someone kept me up all night," Francis purred coyly. Arthur sat frozen when Francis swooped in and brushed their lips together, lightly but with the pressure to hint at more.

Arthur forcefully scooted his chair back and away from Francis, "What are you playing at?" He snarled, clutched the chair like a lifeline, one arm over his mouth.

Francis grinned and stepped closer, "I make a point to mix business and pleasure." He trapped Arthur in his chair when Arthur tried to stand. He leaned close as though giving an air-kiss, "They do not have to be mutually exclusive." He hissed.

Arthur surged forward violently with the intention of knocking Francis back, but Francis danced away before they could collide. As though Francis intended the movement the entire time.

"But I see you are not interested," Francis said flippantly, adjusting his robe with flair. Arthur was too stunned to respond properly, "I suppose the last time was a fluke. Ice has to melt sometimes."

A rage starting building in Arthur's gut.

King Francis paused long enough to take in Arthur's impression of a fish before smiling and heading toward the door, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Good night, Queen Arthur."

Arthur watched the door shut and stayed where he stood for several moments.

There would be problems if King Francis continued to approach him in such a manner. Mostly Arthur couldn't believe the audacity of the man. Was that how he acted toward everyone? Probably.

But what bothered him more was the lingering residue of what seemed like disappointment that King Francis had left.

Arthur consciously ignored the feeling and decided the only reaction he would have toward King Francis was unbridled hatred. Perversity, arrogance, and underhandedness. These were what made King Francis, and Arthur despised them all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a hell of a time with spell check. I hope everything is right, but if you see things please let me know.
> 
> Reviews and comments make me very happy. Please let me know what you think!

Arthur did not know what to expect upon his return to Spades. The journey from Diamonds to Spades took less time than travel from Hearts to Diamonds, but many things could have changed by the end of the two-month journey. Kiku's magic seemed to dissipate a few days into the journey. Arthur was more aware than ever of the travelers around he and Nikolai, heard his name whispered in passing.

Overall, his "reprieve" had caused him more stress than helped.

Approach of the castle was peaceful. The capital town remained at a busy murmur and the clashes of soldiers-in-training could be heard around the castle.

Antonio Carriedo, Captain of the Guard, the Ten of Spades came to greet the weary Queen and Nine after they entered through a back way into the castle walls.

"Your Majesty!" Carriedo greeted jovially with a deep bow, "We have missed you."

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement and slid off his horse, "I trust Alfred has kept you company in my absence?" He asked a bit more gruffly than he meant.

Antonio beckoned for a stable hand to take the horses, "Of course, Your Majesty!" He grinned, "His Majesty asked for my stories because he could not have yours."

Irritation pinged at Arthur. He knew Antonio was on a first-name basis with Alfred so hearing "His Majesty" felt dishonest. Arthur realised he must be tired to be annoyed by something so trivial, "Thank you Captain," He said curtly, handing over his horse, "Please give me an update on matters at a later date. I wish for my bed."

Antonio bowed, "Of course Your Majesty."

Arthur turned to Nikolai and smiled wearily, "You are dismissed for the time being Nikolai. I'm sure you're eager to be away from me. I want you to write an account of our travels. I shall request them from you later."

Nikolai bowed, "Yes, Your Majesty."

Arthur nodded and took his leave.

Sneaking into the castle unnoticed was not difficult. A few people and servants recoiled when they recognised him but Arthur paid no heed. He needed to speak to Yao.

The evening was nearly dark and the time late, so Yao was found in his room. Arthur smiled when he heard irritated cursing and shuffling from behind Yao's door at his knocking. The door swung open, "What do you want!? I said-"

Yao stopped when he saw Arthur, "Your Majesty!" He flustered, "I would have prepared for you to be received if I had known-"

Arthur held up a hand, "Stop, Yao. I need to speak to you for only a moment."

Yao opened the door and stepped aside.

Arthur was hit with the heavy smell of incense and spices. He blinked at the smokiness before reaching into his travel tunic and pulling out a thick stack of papers. He felt a mean pleasure at seeing Yao's face fall.

"Don't worry about reading these tonight," Arthur placated. He took a deep breath, felt his nose burn from smoke, "We have entered an alliance with Diamonds."

Yao's looked at the papers neutrally, though his voice betrayed being pleased at the news, "We have?" He reached for the papers.

Arthur frowned, not expecting the reaction, "Yes," He passed off the papers, "I would like to wait before announcing. I must speak with Alfred."

Yao looked at the papers, unseeing, "Yes, of course."

Arthur bid his good nights and left. Alfred was not in his room, so Arthur retired for the time being for a bath. He prepared the bath himself since his normal hand servant was not aware of his presence.

He didn't know how long he nearly slept in the bath but the echo of a door opening woke him.

"Arthur? Are you there?"

Arthur groggily looked for the source of Alfred's voice, "Yes?" He called.

"Will you speak to me when you're done?" Alfred's voice asked.

Arthur frowned. Something about Alfred's tone wasn't right, "Of course." He responded. The door closed.

The water was turning lukewarm anyway. Arthur emerged from the water to dress himself.

Alfred was sitting at his desk when Arthur entered Alfred's chambers. Arthur had dressed in his night clothes and a robe though Alfred had not done the same. Alfred fidgeted with a quill on a stray piece of parchment. He hurriedly hid the drawing he'd been scribbling when Arthur entered. Arthur smiled a bit.

"You didn't send for me when you returned." Alfred frowned.

Arthur's eyebrows raised, "I've only been back a few hours Alfred. I've barely spoke to anyone."

"You spoke to Yao." Alfred tried to scowl but it came off as more of a pout.

Arthur sighed with exasperation, "Only for a minute, Alfred." He would have said something about Alfred being childish but he could see the younger was genuinely upset about something else.

Arthur was nearly sure of what.

"I need to speak with you." Arthur pressed, "About the nature of my extended travels."

Alfred wrinkled his nose and sprawled in his chair, "Don't say it so formally. I feel like we're in a meeting."

Arthur fidgeted, "This can wait until tomorrow. I don't believe it will put your worries to ease. Whatever they may be." He said honestly.

"I'd like to know why you were really gone." Alfred pursed his lips, "I know it wasn't to 'find reprieve' or whatever."

Arthur felt the sting of Alfred not believing his intentions. He pushed the feeling aside, "I handed the papers over to Yao for the meanwhile," He started, and moved to sit on Alfred's bed, "But I have drawn an alliance between us and Diamonds."

Alfred's expression went blank before his eyes darkened, "Why?"

"I believe it would be mutually beneficial."

"Obviously, but why?" Alfred was losing patience.

"When you read the papers you'll find that we've changed trade route agreements for both of our favours." Arthur felt his smile go metallic, "This could open a lot of business between our countries and make us less reliant on Hearts. The peasants won't have to travel as far to find traders either."

"And that's why you left for two months?" Alfred said with disbelief.

"Yes."

_Liar._

_Diamonds has agreed to be a buffer state against your passions in exchange for our military. At least I hope that's how this will work._

"And there was nothing to do with the military?" Alfred said doubtfully.

"Of course there was," Arthur huffed, "We'll be sending two-thousand of our men to Diamonds. Our least trained of course, but Francis doesn't have to know that."

"I know I'm not as great at military strategy as you are Arthur," Alfred rumbled darkly, "But it sounds like they're preparing to attack someone."

_You're probably right._

"If they are, and they say they're not," Arthur said slowly, "Our army will be of no use to them. I believe King Francis when he said he wants to keep the peace."

_Liar._

"You'll see it in the papers. Now," Arthur interrupted when Alfred tried to interject, "I am tired. We can continue this discussion tomorrow."

Alfred recoiled a bit when Arthur pressed a kiss to his forehead, "I am glad to see you Alfred. Good night."

Arthur slept, but dreamt fitfully. He didn't remember his dreams when he woke.

-0-0-0-0-

The next day Arthur was cheerful. He couldn't explain the cheerfulness, only that despite his worries he couldn't be bothered to think about them. He happily recollected his travels at breakfast, he watched the new recruits train with Carriedo, he strolled through the courtyard and talked to some other nobility (A very strange thing for him to do indeed, most people were convinced they were in trouble until the queen wandered away).

Yao came to him before dinner to inquire on his health while Arthur was tending his rose garden, "Your Highness,"

"Arthur," The queen corrected amiably. He carefully trimmed some dead leaves from the flower in his gloved hand.

Yao stared, "Lord Arthur," Yao said uncomfortably, "Are you feeling well?"

"Of course," Arthur replied with a sidelong glance, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, your behaviour today is rather uncharacteristic..."

"Yao," Arthur said pleasantly, "Please sit with me, just for a moment." He stood and travelled to the bench that was in the centre of the garden, waited patiently for Yao to join him.

Yao frowned but complied, tense as though he was afraid Arthur would lunge at him.

"I'm going to confide in you. I know I never do because we are not friends, but I'm going to tell you this one thing, this one time." Arthur paused.

Yao inclined his head to indicate that he was listening.

"I don't know what your plans are, and I know you have them," Yao began to protest but Arthur held up a hand and brought him to silence. Arthur smiled faintly and watched the artificial creeks twist around his rose bushes. He turned and looked at Yao, who was completely baffled, "I feel as though I have mucked up so badly that I can't worry about it. At least for today."

Yao waited for more but Arthur didn't continue. The smaller man shifted, "Your Hig-

Lord Kirkland, if I may ask for details...?"

Arthur's expression faded from a smile and he shook his head, "No. I think I've told you enough." He stood and took a deep breath, "Tomorrow I will be back to scheming along your side but for now I will cherish this light heart. This may be the only time I have it." He started to wander away, slipping off his gardening gloves, "I'm going to dinner now. Thank you for listening."

Yao remained sitting long after Arthur left. Had Yao been a more affectionate person he might have had gentler words other than those of prying. He was not prone to comforting adults. While Yao had the capacity for kindness and was not heartless, he was also shrewd and business-minded.

Arthur Kirkland was not his friend, and Yao was not the kind of person to say with empathy, "I understand." He hid any emotional understanding behind more pragmatic gestures of "What does your emotional distress mean for business?" There was no time to be distressed with the work of royalty on their shoulders.

Nonetheless, a part of him absorbed Arthur Kirkland's weariness, guilt and fear for the future.

He understood.

-0-0-0-0-

Parliament was not pleased with the alliance, not that they said otherwise in Alfred's presence.

_"You seemed more pleased than I expected," Arthur said to Yao._

_Yao was still picking over details, pausing only occasionally to point out minor problems. Problems which wouldn't matter in the big picture._

_"I'm finding little to object to, yes." Yao agreed. He frowned and scribbled a note over an obscure clause._

_"Why is that?" Arthur tried to read past Yao's expression of concentration. Yao paused in his reading and looked up, smiling dryly._

_"Your Majesty, will you wanting me to speak to the parliament members before they appear before the king?"_

_Arthur returned the wry smile, "Of course."_

The royal coffers were tighter, but parliament managed to convince Alfred the alliance was wise for reasons other than military.

Arthur chose to ignore the truth that with the "persuasion" of his parliament he had crossed a threshold that if Alfred realised had been stepped over there would be no convincing Alfred that his intentions had been for the best. Arthur only prayed he had made the right decision.

Arthur had been in the middle of taking tea when Alfred knocked on his study door then entered before waiting for response. Alfred stepped in looking irritated and harried, he held up a letter, "This just arrived from Matthew," Alfred said.

Arthur set down his teacup, Alfred handed him the letter and continued, "He'll be arriving in two weeks from Clubs. I'll be inviting the King of Diamonds so we can finish plans for the party."

Arthur skimmed the letter before retrieving his cup, "Are you sure you want to throw this party? You didn't seem too thrilled about it in the first place."

Alfred shrugged, "Francis already agreed to pay for half, and given the alliance it'd be rude to back out now."

"I never knew you were concerned with rudeness." Arthur joked, trying to get past Alfred's foul mood.

"Yeah, well," Alfred turned to leave, "There's a lot of things you don't seem to know."

Arthur frowned, "Alfred, are you alright? You've been standoffish since I returned."

"Just tired." Alfred responded lightly, and exited the room.

Arthur sighed at the empty room and leaned back into his chair.

-0-0-0-0-

_To Your Royal Highness, the Queen of Spades, Lord Arthur Kirkland,_

_Clubs has received word of many things which brings us both joy and worries. Our worries we hope are unfounded, our joys we take pleasure and wish to share the lightness of heart which blankets our realm._

_We celebrate with jubilant happiness the marriage of our sister, Katya Braginski, into the King of Spades' family. Whatever differences which may have darkened our mutual past the Kingdom of Clubs offers with all genuinely, words and actions of peace. We happily accept the King of Spades' invitation to celebrate the upcoming marriage of The White King, Lord Matthew Williams and our darling Katya. Be sure that Clubs will arrive bearing gifts of goodwill and the spirit of kinship between the King of Spades and my husband, the King of Clubs, Lord Ivan Braginski._

_(...)_

_We have received word of the alliance between Diamonds and Spades. Between the people of Diamonds and Clubs there has been animosity. Clubs and Diamonds' interests are not mutual and despite being neighbours in land, we are not neighbours in heart. Clubs hopes that the friendship of the King of Spades' brother and a daughter of Clubs will be sufficient to avoid conflicts._

_(...)_

_Yours Most Sincerely,_

_The Queen of Clubs, Lady Elizaveta Helgary-Braginski_

-0-0-0-0-

_To Your Royal Highness, the Queen of Spades, Lord Arthur Kirkland,_

_The Kingdom of Hearts wishes to inform The Kingdom of Spades that we have received notice of the alliance between the Kingdom of Diamonds and the Kingdom of Spades._

_Given the Kingdom of Hearts' stance in neutrality we offer no disagreement or approval of the partnership. The Kingdom of Hearts finds no conflict in the agreement with The Kingdom of Hearts' own policies._

_May you succeed in your endeavours,_

_The Queen of Hearts, Lord Honda, Kiku_

-0-0-0-0-

Two weeks passed without incident. No new news developed except arrival of the White King who was tired from his travels. He arrived with a small contingent of soldiers including his right Rook and Bishop. The rest remained at his home on the other continent, which was well enough because he couldn't rule properly from overseas.

King Francis' party arrived a week later and included Queen Lilli and the Jack of Diamonds. Their entrance was much more grand than the first.

"My friends!" King Francis embraced Alfred much the way he had the first visit. He stepped back and gestured to the throne room which was usually decorated in deep blues, but now shimmered in white, gold and green, "I must say I did not expect to be so enthusiastically welcomed. I know Spades is much more modest than my home."

Alfred grinned and beamed with pride, "Given the new friendships we'll be celebrating soon I thought it was appropriate to go all out on the decorations and receptions," He paused, "You'll be announced at the party, of course, this won't be the last of it."

Francis waved a dismissive hand, "I am sure everything will be beautiful. We shall talk about business during time set aside for business. Now, King Alfred," Francis bowed his head modestly, "Forgive my rudeness, but I wish to see my dear cousin after such a long journey and after having not seen him for such a time."

"Of course!" Alfred did not know why such a want would be rude. He bowed to Queen Lilli who waited patiently with her brother, "And welcome Queen Lilli! I am happy to meet you again."

The young queen smiled serenely and curtsied, "The same to you King Alfred."

Alfred glanced over his shoulder at Arthur, who watched the exchange with disinterest. Arthur took a moment to realise he was expected.

Arthur stood and bowed, "Welcome, King Francis, Queen Lilli, and the Jack. Dinner is being readied and Matthew should be in the dining hall waiting for our arrival." He made his way off the podium, "I think you'll find tonight's table much livelier than last time. Hopefully it will suit you more."

Francis smiled and waited to be escorted by the Spades' monarchs, "I am happy wherever there are people and wine."

"Lord Alfred," Lilli said from behind them. Alfred slowed in his walking so he could walk by the queen's side, "I hope you will not be offended if I sit with my brother tonight. I have not had a chance to talk with him in such a long time."

"Of course not Lady Lilli." Alfred smiled brilliantly, "Someone here has to entertain him."

Vash made a noise that might have been grumbling.

"How were your travels?" Alfred asked as they made their way to the dining hall. Tonight the castle was filled with chatter and laughter as the lords and ladies of Spades waited and drank before the royalty arrived.

"I must admit," Francis sighed heavily, "We had some problems with ruffians from Hearts, but my accompaniment handled them skillfully."

Alfred was aghast, "Was there bloodshed?"

Francis grinned lightly, "Only of the rude people who interrupted my journey," Francis pouted, "They had the nerve to bleed on my clothes! I had to discard them."

"How inconsiderate," Arthur said dryly.

"I know!" Francis pressed his hand to his heart, "Hopefully there will be no disruptions in the future."

Francis, Arthur and Alfred appeared at the head of the dining hall. The crowed quickly hushed once they saw the monarchs waiting for everyone to see them.

Alfred spoke in a booming voice, "Everyone welcome our visitor King Francis who hails from Diamonds!" He gestured widely. King Francis bowed deeply to the applauding crowd. Alfred continued, "Will there be any words from our visitor?"

King Francis held his arms out to the dining all as though embracing the entire room, "There are always plenty of words from me, King Alfred." The room laughed. King Francis waited for the noise to taper, "I thank you for your warm welcome and for allowing me to grace you fine people," Francis turned to Alfred and bowed again, taking Alfred's hand in his to press a kiss to Alfred's knuckles, "I hope tonight is the beginning of a long and splendid friendship between the people of Spades and Diamonds. I can think of no other peoples with whom I would want to be at peace."

Francis stepped away, indicating his finish. Alfred waited for the clapping to dwindle before he gave a great smile to the room, "Alright everyone! Let's eat!"

Another cheer rang through the dining hall before being overwhelmed with the clank of plates and happy chatter.

Francis was assaulted before he had a chance to sit.

"Cousin!"

"Matthew!"

The kings of White and Diamonds exchanged embraces and air kisses. Matthew sat to the left of his cousin, "How were your travels?"

Francis told the same story to Matthew as Alfred. Matthew tsk'd at the end, "I hear Hearts has been having problems with their proletariat. I count myself lucky that I'm so far removed."

Francis laughed heartily, "Indeed count your blessings! But enough of that!" He threw an arm around Matthew's shoulder and pulled him close, "You must tell me," He grinned, "What are your and your future wife's favourite dishes? I _am_ planning a party."

Alfred took a moment to pay attention to his queen, who was doing a fine job at sulking, "Could you at least pretend to be enjoying this?" Alfred hissed. Arthur glared back, "You're being rude. What are you even upset about?"

"The man is like a goddamn happiness vacuum." Arthur grumbled, "Just looking at him makes me want to punch him." He stabbed at the roast beef on his plate.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Well, you're acting like a prick."

"We all know how much you hate pricks."

Alfred was baffled, "What?"

Suddenly the clear ringing of silverware on glass could be heard. The table's attention went to the head of the table, where Queen Lilli stood next to her brother instead of with the rest of the royalty, "Excuse me," Her tiny, soft-spoken voice still managed to be heard in the hall, "Hello, yes. Thank you." She nodded her head, "I wish to give a toast," She raised her glass. There was shuffling as people reached for their glasses, "Thank you, Spades, for giving us this beautiful feast and welcome." Murmurs and mutterings of approval hummed, "And also congratulations," She looked directly at Matthew, who smiled appreciatively, "to our cousin, Matthew Williams. I toast to your health and future prosperity."

As it turned out, Queen Lilli's toast was the first of many. Yao would later tell Arthur with wry humour, "Everyone was under strict orders to make a show of enjoying themselves. You weren't the only one who could only make it through the dinner without drinking."

-0-0-0-0-

Arthur was drunk.

Everyone knew he was drunk because he had opted to move from Alfred's right-side and was talking animatedly between Matthew and Francis. The rest of dining hall was probably drunk too but the rest of the hall wasn't causing explosions.

"Show me one you use to irritate people." Francis requested eagerly.

Arthur feigned insult, "Irritate? I would never be so irresponsible with my magic."

Matthew had his face on the table and was laughing, "Show him the one," Matthew sat up and twirled his fingers, "That goes 'WOOOO POPOPOP'."

Arthur grinned mischievously, grabbed a sullied napkin and started drawing. As soon as he removed his pen from the cloth the hastily drawn alchemical circle glowed red. Arthur stood quickly and chucked the wadded napkin as high toward the centre of the table as he could.

A whistling sound suddenly came from the napkin followed by pops and crackles in quick succession which sounded like small cannon shots. A few ladies screamed and a few men ducked under the table. A sprinkle of blue sparks trickled on the dinner-goers.

Francis laughed uproariously and Arthur puffed with pride at the smattering of clapping he received from further down the table.

"Arthur!" Alfred ran at the three looking a bit more than miffed. Arthur adverted his eyes when Alfred grabbed him by the collar angrily, "Take it outside!" Alfred hissed, "Antonio's going to think we're under attack."

Arthur glanced at Matthew and Francis who were still giggling drunkenly. Francis stood first, "Come!" He looped his arm around Arthur's, "Show me your castle!"

Arthur snickered, "Are you coming Matthew? I can get the cook to give us more wine."

"Let's go!" Matthew stood also, "I'll consider tonight my celebration before I get married."

Before the three could leave Alfred frantically stopped them, "Wait! Where are you taking them?"

Arthur gestured vaguely, "We're going ah... I dunno," He snorted, "Cow-tipping or something. Lord knows we have enough of those."

Alfred helplessly watched them leave and had a bad feeling when he heard Francis ask, "What is cow-tipping?"

-0-0-0-0-

As it turned out downsizing a party to three people wasn't quite the same as when there were nearly 100. The three nonetheless found a haunt in Arthur's garden and continued to get drunker and philosophical.

"Funny how I can only stand being around you when I'm smattered." Arthur said to Francis.

"Arthur!" Matthew's eyes went wide as he looked between the two.

Francis only laughed, "I could say the same to you Queen Arthur. I find you very irritating. You are much more amiable when you've been drinking."

"I suppose those dratted inhibitions keep taking off when I need them the most." Arthur said dryly. He pointed aggressively with his wine bottle at Matthew, "And you!" Matthew recoiled a bit, "Are less timid."

Matthew's brow furrowed, "I'm not timid."

"Yes you are." Arthur argued.

"You are a bit timid, dearest." Francis agreed sagely.

"What!?" Matthew's pride looked wounded, "That's like saying Alfred is... is..." He tried to think of something un-Alfred-like, "Is thoughtful and considerate!"

Francis laughed. Arthur thought about the statement, "When you've lived with him as long as I have, you'll find he actually is." Arthur squinted up at the stars, trying to tell one blur from the other, "He notices a lot more than he lets on. That's why he's good at what he does."

"What he does?" Matthew snorted, "Besides be overbearing?"

"This is what I mean!" Arthur pointed at Matthew again, "You only say these things when you're drunk! Or angry."

"I don't mean it, mostly." Matthew took a swig from his bottle of wine, "I love Alfred. He is my brother."

"I think you mean it more than you realise," Arthur said, "That doesn't mean you don't love him any less."

"Please Arthur," Francis interrupted, "Let's not turn this into a discussion of why Matthew finding some of Alfred's traits annoying is because of some deeply-rooted resentment of always being in the shadows."

"Hey!" Matthew protested.

"Psycho-analysis is a budding science," Arthur sniffed haughtily, "I find it engaging."

Matthew quirked an eyebrow, "Psycho? Analysing crazy people?" He snickered.

Arthur grinned, "You said it, not me." He sighed, "You must be crazy to marry a Braginski."

Francis took a sip from his own bottle of wine, which was considerably more full than Matthew and Arthur's, "The people from the north are quite lovely."

"Cousin, as much affection as a I have for you," Matthew said pleasantly, "Stay away from my future wife."

"I'm sure as good a judge of character as you are Matthew," Francis responded, "She will be much too loyal to you for me."

"Thanks?" Matthew said musingly.

Arthur snorted audibly. Francis rounded on him, "As for crazy-analysing," Francis started. Arthur scowled, "You, Queen Arthur, are repressed."

"Yes, we've had this conversation." Arthur growled in a deadpan voice.

"You have?" Matthew blinked, "When? I thought Arthur's visit was the first you had met."

"Not quite," Arthur and Francis answered simultaneously, then exchanged a glance.

"Eh," Matthew looked between the two, not quite sure what to make of their expressions, "I will not ask how that went."

"Well enough to warrant love between two kingdoms." Francis smirked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. Matthew chuckled awkwardly, "I suppose Spades' castle wouldn't be decorated in gold if it hadn't gone well."

The three fell into silence, drinking quietly, sitting peacefully as the night grew late. The spring air gave a chilled breeze, a last hurrah before ushering the heat of summer. Arthur had been nodding asleep when Matthew suddenly stood shakily, "I am going to bed," He announced. He smiled at his cousin and step-brother, "Thank you for tonight. I hope there are others like it."

Francis said good night, as did Arthur sleepily. Matthew left the garden, leaving Arthur and Francis to their own devices.

Francis glanced at Arthur questioningly. Arthur did not return the glance, though he rumbled softly, "You disgust me." As though commenting on the weather.

"Ah, well," Francis laughed weakly, and a bit too loudly in the quiet, "You do not seemed as bothered by me tonight, my friend."

"I'm drunk," Arthur responded, "If you touch me tonight I will maim you. Politics be damned."

Francis stood, "In that case," He turned and blew a kiss coyly. Arthur fought the urge to bat it away, "Good night Queen Arthur. I do hope you change your mind. Do not sleep out here tonight; your neck will hurt tomorrow."

"Bugger off." Arthur muttered half-hearted, but Francis was already leaving. He waited until he was sure he was alone before leaning forward and pressing the heels of his palms to his forehead. He groaned, feeling his head swim.

_What is wrong with me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been written for years. I'm so sorry. I actually really miss this story. There was like, one line from Antonio that seriously tripped me up so bad I couldn't post it because plot. I fixed it. Man. I am SORRY. This chapter is incomplete but if I start writing this story again I'd like to just start from chapter 7.

"I shall give my regular update of Spades' military status," The Ten of Spades, Captain of the Guard announced. Antonio tapped his papers neatly on the conference room table and cleared his throat. His king sat at the end of the table, and the queen to his right. Lining the table were generals and advisers and high-ranking military officers. The Queen of Spades seemed more irritable than usual; Antonio suspected that Arthur was nervous because today's report would reveal the true nature of Spades' foreign relations.

"We have received nearly 3,000 recruits in the past five months," Antonio started, "Given our official peacetime, this is very good. This brings the total to more than 5,000 recruits in the past eight months. This turnout was unexpected and unsolicited, so I do not have an estimate for the end of the year. Finances are not strained; we have enough to pay the new soldiers. However, the increase in people forces me to request new training equipment..."

Arthur sighed and let Antonio ramble about finances. Yao sat in the center of the conference, scribbling notes. Yao handled finances for the most part, with outside help. Yao would receive council from the room to see if there was enough money for Antonio's requests. Arthur and Alfred would give the official approval. The process was all very tedious, but at least Alfred seemed to be paying attention. Accounting was more Alfred's talent than Arthur's anyway. Arthur's interests lay with strategy (Which he supposed involved numbers to a certain extent).

"There has been movement from Diamonds,"

Arthur's attention snapped into focus again. Antonio pulled out a map which was stuck with little pins, and pointed to the changes.

"We're not certain of the reasons," Antonio said, "But two armies of about 1,000 each have moved to the northern borders near Spades. Both positions are located on their own forts which have typically been occupied as guard posts. I have not received word from the Ten of Diamonds' intentions." Antonio looked directly at Alfred, "I would advise questioning his highness, the King of Diamonds, on the nature of this movement."

'Joan D'Hooke,' Arthur thought, 'If we ask, they'll probably say the movement is because of precautions to protect their royalty at our home. Just in case something goes wrong.' Not in so many words, of course. Such a response would imply Diamonds didn't trust Spades, or Spades' guests.

"Diamonds has sent an army of 3,000 south, to a guard post at Hearts' border." Antonio gestured to a spot marked with a yellow pin on his map, "This movement was announced. Diamonds says due to recent animosity from Hearts' peasants, Diamonds is merely sending troops to guard the border for public safety for the people of Diamonds. Hearts did not protest the movement." Antonio paused, gathering his thoughts, "Those have been the important movements. There has been nothing from Clubs, that we're aware of."

Antonio continued his briefing for another length of time, before taking a deep breath and smiling, "So, any questions?"

Arthur spoke quickly, "Do we have enough people to send to Diamonds, according to our recent agreement?"

Antonio nodded, "Of course, Your Highness. We will be sending some of our newest recruits. Diamonds has agreed to continue training them."

Arthur frowned, "Do you have any insight as to the resent upsurge in recruits?"

Antonio fidgeted and glanced around the room. The occupants were all interested in his answer; he wouldn't be able to give a vauge answer, "Ah, somewhat," Antonio started hesitantly, "Word among my men varies, but there is a feeling of unrest," he looked down at his papers, "The revolutionary mood in Hearts has spread to Spades."

An upset rumble vibrated through the room.

Antonio flustered and spoke a bit louder, "But do not worry! The consensus seems to be of disapproval." He looked around and cleared his throat, "The people of Hearts' intentions would be to attack Spades as a whole. Spades does not want foreign invaders, the recruits have joined out of nationalism."

"Tell me, Carriedo," said a general from the center of the table, "For as many nationalistic recruits, there will be people who agree with Hearts' revolutionaries - that the people are tired of their monarchy's bad decisions." There was a murmur of agreement, "How many people have we lost since we have entered an alliance with Diamonds?"

Arthur suppressed the urge to protest against the question, but the answer was important. He glanced at Alfred, who merely returned the look without expression.

Antonio fell silent for a few long moments before answering, "We have lost approximately thirty people in the last month, for various reasons." He said firmly, "But what you are asking is, 'do our men approve of the alliance?'"

Arthur could appreciate Antonio's honesty, and preference for getting to a point.

"Do I have permission to answer an unasked question, your highness's?" Antonio looked to Arthur and Alfred.

Arthur looked at Alfred again, but this time Alfred ignored him and answered alone, "I believe the mood of our soldiers is very important," he responded, "If they joined for one reason, but find they are fighting for one that they don't agree with, we will not have a strong army. Yes, you have permission to answer."

"Ah, in that case," Antonio smiled weakly, "If I put things simply, our people do not approve," Another murmur rippled through the room, and Antonio hurried to amend himself, "But the sentiment is out of traditional dislike for Diamonds!" He looked around and knew no one was really listening, "It is not a revolutionary dislike! They merely wonder what their monarchs were thinking."

But the room had already heard what they wanted to hear, and more importantly, Alfred had also.

-0-0-0-0-

"I wonder what the peoples' monarchs were thinking, too," Alfred said to Arthur. They sat in Arthur's study at the tea table near the window.

Arthur sipped at his tea while Alfred nursed a cup of coffee. Arthur allowed himself to the blankness of someone who has made the wrong decision. He couldn't help but be a bit defensive, "You haven't been talking to me lately," Arthur snapped with venom, "I can't make a decision if you don't share your concerns-"

"My concerns!?" Alfred slammed his fist on the small table, rattling the delicate china laid on the table, "My concern is that you made this whole deal behind my back! You've never done that before! What's going on Arthur?"

Arthur leaned away on reflex from the outburst, clutching at his cup a little harder than necessary, "Nothing's 'going on,' I-"

Alfred interrupted, "You see something that I don't, and I know you do," he growled, "Whatever this something is, it's made you unsure. I'm sure you think you're acting for the best, but whatever that best is, it involves something personal with the King of Diamonds, something you don't want to share with me."

Arthur felt his stomach drop, "What do you mean, personal?" Arthur asked shakily, "We've only spoken in regards to business." Which was somewhat true, but not really.

"I..." Alfred stumbled on his words, and flushed a bit, "Don't think I don't know about your late night visit the last time he was here. I received word from the guards of suspicious activity."

'He thinks I'm sleeping with him,' Arthur suddenly laughed. He propped his elbows on the tea table and covered his face.

"W-what?" Alfred puffed defensively, "Why are you laughing?"

"You think-" Arthur continued laughing, "Do you think I'd travel that far for that?" he just couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not like..." Alfred stopped himself, and Arthur could practically could hear Alfred saying, 'It's not like you get it from anyone here.'

"There's nothing like that between the King of Diamonds and myself." Arthur finally looked up and smiled weakly, "Any agreements between Diamonds and Spades has nothing to do with that."

Alfred frowned, "Then why...?"

"He wanted to share a drink, since we hadn't met before," Arthur answered. Which was completely untrue, but he had been ready in case Alfred had ever found out, "That night was actually when I figured out I can't stand Francis."

However, Alfred's observation that he was overlooking something was correct. Arthur still couldn't tell Alfred that the alliance was supposed to protect everyone from Alfred.

Alfred looked at his coffee somewhat sheepishly, "Oh. Well." he glanced up, "Sorry."

Guilt stabbed at Arthur's gut; Alfred was apologizing for being correct. Arthur tried to bypass forgiving him for something that he shouldn't be sorry about, "I'm only hurt that you seem to not be trusting me lately," Arthur said, "I'm only doing what I feel is right."

"Try not to be so sneaky? It's weird when you are," Alfred returned.

Arthur grinned, "Deal," and held out his hand for a handshake.

After sealing the agreement, Alfred stood up, "I've got more work to do. I'll see you tonight."

"Good bye then," Arthur said, and watched the younger man leave. As soon as his study door shut, he sighed heavily. He was still stretching the truth too much for his comfort.

And part of him worried that anyone would think he and Francis had a "personal" relationship.

-0-0-0-0-

Arthur had been speaking to a person in a hallway when he received what could only be categorized as a summons.

"Your Highness."

Arthur stopped in the middle of his conversation to look at the messenger who had so rudely interrupted him, "What is it?" he asked irritably.

The servant bowed, "My apologies Your Highness, but the Ten of Spades is requesting a formal audience with you."

"Then he may speak to me during the designated time for public audiences." Arthur snapped.

The servant remained bowed and responded with a nervous shake in his voice, "Lord Carriedo insisted that this was very important, and that it would not take much of your time."

"Good Lord." Arthur huffed, "You tell him that if he is not there in five minutes he has missed his chance, and will not granted further audience with me next time."

"Yes, Your Highness."

As it turned out, Antonio was already waiting at the throne room in full military dress. Arthur perched himself in his throne and gestured for the herald to announce his visitor.

"Lord Carriedo, the Ten of Spades, Captain of the Guard." Boomed the herald, and shuffled off to allow Antonio to enter. Antonio strode in and immediately fell to one knee and bowed his head.

"State your business." Arthur said curtly.

"I have come to formally apologize for the uproar in today's conference." Antonio said, "I believe the attendents mistook some of my report as evidence against recent changes in legislature. I wish the Queen to know that was not my intention in the least."

Arthur waited for more but Antonio fell silent, "And?" Arthur responded dryly, "What else have you come here to say? Surely you did not take time out of my day for a simple apology."

"Perceptive, as always Your Highness," Antonio praised, "I also wish to state, that no matter Your Highness' decision in regards to Diamonds, I believe Your Highness made the correct choice. I stand fully beside Your Highness."

Arthur mulled over Antonio's words, "I would assume everyone in Spades would adhere to their monarchs' wishes," Arthur said with a bite of sarcasm, "Yet your appearance here implies that there are those who would against their monarchs' decisions."

"Indeed," Antonio confirmed, "Which is why I desire transparency in my position now, while any future internal conflict is still young."

"Why not approach your king? Why do you speak to me?" Arthur asked.

Antonio stumbled on the question, and hesitated, "It is my duty to consider all possible military outcomes." He stated, "I appear here to confirm, in front of everyone, that any future decisions on my monarchs' part will not be met with my opposition. Your Highness, Queen Kirkland, is more likely to make those decisions than His Majesty."

Arthur considered Antonio's words before responding in short, "I was not angry over your words at the conference. But in the future, direct your declarations of military loyalty to your king. He has the final say in regards to battle." Arthur stood, "You are dismissed."

-0-0-0-0-

Behind the curtains of the throne room Arthur jumped in surprise when he walked straight into Alfred.

"What are you...?"

Alfred frowned and gave Arthur some room, "He's not lying, you know," he stated, "He thinks you've made the right choice."

Arthur surveyed the young man in front of him, not entirely sure what to think, "Carriedo and I have not gotten along well in the past." He said slowly.

Alfred made a noise, "And?"

Arthur chewed his lip nervously, "I don't like that everyone seems to be preparing for war."

Alfred's expression fell unexpectedly cold. Arthur recoiled, and watched Alfred turn and leave, "Then maybe you shouldn't have started one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I remember right the plot was going something like this:
> 
> The Clubs marriage was in earnest. Matthew and Katya were in love. Politically it was beneficial for Clubs because they're so poor. They also hoped to improve relations with Spades.
> 
> Alfred was not happy about the marriage, but was going to honor it and new familial relation with Clubs.
> 
>  **Francis' Big Plan:**  
>  With Hearts experiencing an uprising, now is the perfect time to attack, hence the army movement. He just needed an excuse. That excuse comes from increasing tensions with the common people, who retaliate against antagonistic Diamond soldiers.
> 
> Hearts begs them not to invade, but attacking the capital is the ultimate goal. Right now, with internal tensions so high, the army moral is low, and not inclined to defend their own capital.
> 
> Clubs, with the nearest outpost to Hearts, sends soldiers to help. Expecting this, Diamonds declares war on both Hearts and Clubs.
> 
> Trapped in an alliance with Diamonds, Spades is obligated to attack with them when help is requested. Alfred wants to break the alliance entirely, but listens to Arthur to honor it.
> 
> Arthur, at this point, has been sucked into a sexual relationship with Francis, who convinces him that it wasn't his intention to start a war. This is the only thing keeping Spades on their side, but Arthur is so highly respected in war that people listen to him. Francis requests that Spades sends an army to Clubs in a show of power.
> 
> There is no official treaty between Clubs and Spades, and so Arthur agrees.
> 
>  **Yao**  
>  Yao originally hails from Clubs. Seeking a better life for his family, he worked his way up the Clubs ranks, before finding even higher ranks in Spades. He _wants_ to be at war with Clubs. His intention is to takeover from the inside, but if they can dominate militarily, then they can replace Clubs' numbers with Spades. Arthur has no idea about this, and that Francis' and Yao's interests line up are coincidence. Either way, Yao is feeding Arthur bad advice out of self interest.
> 
> Arthur, currently being in the doghouse, is granted a small army that he insists he leads to Clubs himself. He's never led an army, only distributed orders. Alfred doesn't want him to go, but is also furious. Antonio manages to convince Alfred to let it happen. Antonio doesn't have any real play in the INTRIGUE, he just really hates Arthur For Reasons. 
> 
> During the march to Clubs, Francis, who has promised an army to help them, arrives leading them and attacks Arthur's much smaller group.
> 
> * * *
> 
> This is about as far as I got with plotting. There was some stuff about the Red kingdom that would help resolve things, but obviously that would be another long arc. It involved Gilbert, and Antonio who originally came from Red. I think Francis actually had a role there too but I can't remember, it's been like 8 years.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> AN: P.S.: The real title of this story is "Ivan Braginski Finally Didn't Do It".
> 
> I started this while reading Game of Thrones and you can basically consider Arthur Ned Stark...also it might explain why this plot is ending up cRaZy. The Cards Will Tell is not actually a crossover though.
> 
> Well. Maybe a crossover into INSANITY.
> 
> I wholeheartedly accept any constructive criticisms. I am lacking a beta atm.


End file.
